Behind the Glee
by palex-spashley-girl8-13
Summary: To Fill the Void of a Broken Brittana Heart. This is the moments that we never get to see between the two of them on the show. This is based off the show and goes by the actual Characters. If you have not seen season 3 or 4 it will contain spoilers for you. This is how Ryan Murphy should have written Brittana scenes. Enjoy :)
1. The Purple Piano Project

_**I like most of my Brittana fandom am extremely upset by the Brittana break up….Oh Ryan Murphy. Anyway I decided to write the moments that we never get to see on the show..so this is BEHIND THE GLEE.**_

* * *

**Glee Season 3**

**The Purple Piano Project**

**Santana's House**

The alarm went off to a journey song. Santana slowly opening one eye just a crack. She then proceeded to turn the alarm off. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before shoveling her legs over the side of the bed. She heard her phone go off from the nightstand. She unhooked it from her charger and looked to see the message. She smiled when she saw Brittany's name in her home screen.

**BRITT BRITT: Hey cant wait to see you today… Senior year can you believe it? It is already going to be amazing I can tell…see you soon. XOXOX **

**-Brittany**

Santana smiled at the text and put her phone back down. She then proceeded to the shower to get ready for her first day back. She could feel it was going to be a great year.

* * *

**Mckinley High School**

**Cafeteria**

**Santana**

Santana walked through the doors to the cafeteria. It was crowded and she rolled her eyes. All she wanted to d was see Brittany and get he lunch. They didn't have any classes together until after lunch so she hasn't seen the blonde all day. She walked over to the line and pick up two lunch trays. She figured she would get some lunch for Brittany too because it was Monday and she usually forgets to eat on Mondays because the first few days of the week generally confuse her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw JBI with his camera once again making his newscast about the glee club and their summer. She decided to put on her bitch mode as he approached. "Santana tell us about your summer! What are you looking forward to this year being a senior and all?" Santana looks fiercely into the camera and speaks, "Senior year is all about being the top hoe and modeling my fierceness after my numero uno Latina…Paula Abdul."

"Paula Abdul is an Arab. Hey has anyone seen Quinn Fabray?" Santana was not listening to JBI he was annoying and it seemed as if his Jew fro had been hacked off. She furrowed her brow and turned to look to her right. There she was. Brittany. She focused in on seeing the blonde who was walking up to her. She hadn't seen her for a couple of days because she had just got back from vacation with her family. Santana immediately smiled at her and Brittany smiled back "Hi."

"Hey" Santana couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She looked so good in her cheerio uniform. She couldn't wait for this year to kick off. Santana nodded in the other direction and turned to walk with Brittany as Jacob followed the both of them. "Brittany what are your plans for the future?" Brittany stopped and made Santana stop and look at her. She looked serious into Jacobs eyes, "Wait…are you working on a time machine too?" Santana giggled a little as Jacob turned to his camera and shook his head. Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and they took off down the hall and out into the cafeteria. They spotted their usual table in the quad over to the left. Santana sat down and Brittany sat right by her. Brittany was the first to speak as Santana settled her lunch. "So how was your vacation?"

"It was really good. I tanned a lot. Have to look hot this year."

"You all ready look hot." Brittany said shyly as she played with Santana's napkin. Santana smiled at her and pulled the extra sandwich with a side of grapes in a container and handed it to Brittany. "Here I know you forgot to eat something this morning because its Monday." Brittany's smile grew as she accepted the food. "thank you." She took a bite of the sandwich. A piece of turkey almost falling from her mouth. Santana giggled as Brittany bobbled the piece. "Yum." Brittany smiled as they both giggled. "So Britt?" Brittany was focused on eating her food but looked at Santana, "Yea?"

"I was wondering if you may want to…I don't know…come over tonight?"

"Sure I just have to rub Lord Tubbington's belly so he can poop chocolate, but I will be over right after that." Santana smiled and continued to eat her lunch. They were soon joined by their fellow glee club members.

* * *

**After food fight in the cafeteria**

**Hallway**

**Brittany and Santana**

Brittany and Santana were walking back to the choir room with the rest of the glee club members after they were bombarded by food within the cafeteria. Santana stopped and took off a piece of spaghetti that was dangling from her forehead. Brittany smiled, "That was really fun." Santana looked at her with a are you kidding me face and scolded her. "Brittany you are covered in food."

"At least I'm tasty now." Brittany smiled wide and Santana just shook her head. "Here you have and piece on lettuce on your cheek." Brittany moved to take the piece off of Santana's cheek. As soon as Brittany's hand made contact with her cheek it sent electricity through her entire body. It also blossomed butterflies within her stomach. She had always felt like this around Brittany. She couldn't help herself. Brittany removed the piece from Santana's face and smiled at her. Santana was lost in her eyes. She was over taken by blue orbs that were so beautiful. She had such an overwhelming feeling of just wanting to kiss the blonde. But she couldn't. Not here. Not at school. She couldn't let anyone know that she was a lesbian, let alone in love with Brittany. "Brittany, Santana what are you guys doing come on Mr. Schue wants us in the Choir room." Mercedes says as she disappears into the room. Santana immediately darts into the room as Brittany skips off after her. They take their seats at the back of the rows and watch as more of the members pile in. Mr. Schue tried to clean the piano by scrapping the food into the garbage with a disgusted look. She looks at Brittany who is looking down her shirt. "I think I have pepperoni in my bra."

"Those are your nipples." Santana scolded Brittany who smiles and then looks back into her shirt smiling. Santana just shakes her head with her arms crossed. She feels her phone buzzing in her bra and takes it out. It was from coach sue

**FROM: EL DIABLO **

**My office NOW.**

Mr. Shue stops talking as the bell rings and everyone disburses. Brittany stands waiting for Santana who is still looking at her phone. "Ready?" Santana puts her phone back in her bra and stands grabbing her bag. Hey I have to meet with Coach Sue really quick ill just catch up with you later OK?"

"Alright were still on for later today right?"

"Yea of course." Santana is in her own mid by this time. She doesn't know what is in store for her.

COACH SUES OFFICE

Santana

Santana stands in the door way of Sue's office and knocks on the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah sandbags there you are. Glad you could make it. Anyway I have a new idea to rid the glee club of one of those hideous liberachi pianos." Sue bends down to pick something up and sets it on her desk. She signals for Santana to come in and sit down. Santana does as she is told. "Uh is that lighter fluid?"

"Why yes…yes it is." Sue grins and hands Santana the bottle of fluid. "Here I heard threat gay number two has transferred and he is bound to do some awful musical number so when he does you need to talk him into doing it out in the courtyard. Join him and then set fire to the piano."

"But…"

"Nope you chose this side. So unless you want off the squad your going to set fire to liberachis piano." Santana just stared into Sue's eyes and eventually nodded.

Santana exited coach sues office and bumped into Blaine. "Hey Santana how are you?"

"I am fine. Why are you out of your lady-killer blazer? Wait a minute you transferred didn't you?" Blaine just smiled and nodded, "I am actually on my way to tell Kurt so if you run into him before me don't tell him ok?" Santana nodded as he stated down the hall. "Wait! Blaine." He turned around. "I think I know a way for you to break into the glee club." She smirked as Blaine looked at her with a questioning look.

* * *

**Choir Room**

**Santana and Brittany**

Santana walked in and sat down at he far right of the chairs. Brittany walked in and looked at Santana with a disapproving look. She took her seat at the opposite side as everyone filed in and sat down. "Look what they did to us they ripped our guts out, through garbage on us and burned us up."

"Actually hobbit that was an act of political protest." Santana leaned back in her chair with a proud smile. She looked at Brittany who looked straight at the ground.

"Which leads me to another thing. Santana get out. You and the Cheerios set fire to our piano so until you can be as loyal as everyone else in this room you are banned from glee club."

"But Mr. Schue Sue made me."

"Brittany didn't do it."

"Well I was going to, but I'm a water sign so…" Santana got up and walked out mumbling as she left the room. Brittany just looked sadly from the door and then back down to the ground. She knew that it was not Santana's fault entirely. "You no good for you Mr. Schue its about time we got some allegiance up in here." Brittany just disappeared further into herself. She already missed Santana.

* * *

**Santana's Room**

**Santana**

Santana was lying down on her bed surfing the internet on her computer as she heard a knock at her door. "Go away mom I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Not your mom." She heard a small voice say as the door opened. "Britt?" Santana sat up on her bed as Brittany entered the room. "Hi."

"Hey.""I wanted to come over and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine why?"

"No you're not," Brittany walked over and sat right next to Santana on her bed, "You were kicked out of glee club and you looked really hurt. You wouldn't answer any of my calls or texts. So I know your upset." Santana stared at the ground and twirled her thumbs together. "I just want to stay on Sue's good side. She made me do it."

"I know but Santana you can't do that to the glee club. You love glee." They sat their in silence for a couple of minutes before Brittany laced her fingers with Santana's. "I'm sorry Brittany."

"I know that. But the glee club doesn't." Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder as she listened to Santana breath. They didn't have to say anything. They just enjoyed each others company. Santana broke the embrace as she got up and rummaged through her DVD's. "How about some sweet valley high?" Brittany smiled and adjusted herself on Santana's bed. Santana popped in the DVD and laid next to Brittany. The show barely started before Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's neck. She kissed up her neck on around her jaw line. Brittany gave up trying to watch the show and gave into Santana. Santana moved so that she was now straddling the blonde. She bent down and kissed the blonde. "This is going to be a good year." Brittany smiled as she moved up to capture the brunettes lips with her own.

* * *

_**AN: CONTINUE? Leave me a review if you want me to go on. Tell me what you think. OR simply follow me. If you have a twitter account you can follow me at fanofmanyy I constantly look out for spoilers and Brittana spoilers so ask me anything**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**-palex-spashley-girl8-13**_


	2. I Am Unicorn

**Behind the Glee **

**I Am Unicorn**

**Chapter Two**

**Santana's Room**

**Santana and Brittany**

Santana woke up to her alarm clock playing to the radio. She quickly shut it off as she looked around her room. She found the blonde beauty sleeping on the floor by her bed. She leans her body off the bed. "Britt what are you doing on the ground?" Brittany answers her without opening her eyes, "I have no idea…I think ghosts may have carried me here. I think your room has some paranormal activity going on." Santana smiled and rolled onto her back. She looked up at the ceiling and pondered. "what are you thinking about Santana?" Brittany was laying at the side of her bed sitting on her knees with her elbows propped on the side of the bed. "Nothing."

"Santana you suck at lying…your face goes blank when you get caught."

"I think its time to get ready for school don't you think?" Santana shot out of bed and fixed her hair. "I think I'm going to go take a shower. I washed your uniform last night. Don't forget to eat breakfast." she then quickly proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. Leaving a confused blonde behind her.

* * *

**William McKinley High School Parking Lot**

**Santana and Brittany**

Santana closed her car door and opened the back door in order to grab her backpack. Brittany came around the other side of the car and came up on Santana. She leaned against the car and Santana shoved books into her backpack. "So what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Santana continued to focus on her backpack like it was the most important thing in the world. "I mean your acting kind of weird and I don't know why."

"Britt I am fine." Brittany reaches into the car and takes a hold of Santana's hand. She laces their fingers together and rubs her thumb over the back of Santana's hand. Santana looks at their hands and then to Brittany. She gives her a smile, but looks up to see some students passing by them. She quickly yanks her hand away as Brittany smiles at her. "Come on your going to be late to your math class." Santana closed her car door and locks it. They take off together.

* * *

**After Brittany Talks to Kurt about being his campaign Manager**

**Hallway**

**Brittany and Santana**

Brittany walks down the hallway with a huge smile on her face. Santana exits her science class and sees the blonde coming towards her. Brittany eyes the brunette and skips up to her. "Guess what!?"

"Uh you decided to give up on trying to get Lord Tubbington to grts campaign mais litter box?"

"No. I am Kurts campaign manager." She clapped to herself and Santana rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Santana I thought you would be happy for me?"

"Oh I am…" Santana smiled to herself "Hey I think I may have an idea for you to use."

"Really? Yay!" Brittany jumped up and down as the two of them disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

**Next Day**

**William McKinley High School**

**Hallway**

**Brittany and Santana**

"Are you sure that he is going to like these posters up?"

"Of course Britt Britt." Santana hangs up another poster as Kurt approaches the two girls. "These are not the posters we agreed on!"

"Well your other ones gave me deep depression."

"This is not toned down!" Santana started to see Brittany's smile disappear and could see the blonde growing sadder by the minute. "This is toned down. In the other version the unicorn was riding you." Kurt spots Rachel and quickly grabs her attention. Santana look at the sad blonde and feels bad. The last remark she hears from Kurt is "And take those posters down!" Brittany walks in front of Santana, "I've failed my precious unicorn." Brittany sticks out her bottom lip. Santana felt so bad she had to do something. "No you know what these posters are genius Brit. You are genius. You are the unicorn." She turns on her heels and takes off down the hallway leaving Brittany smiling down the hallway leaving Brittany smiling at the brunette from the back. She was absolutely smitten with this girl.

* * *

**Later that day **

**Brittany's RoomBrittany and Santana **

"Brittany this is like third poster that we have gone over. They are all amazing can't you just pick one?" Santana says as she collapses onto Brittany's bed crushing the end of one of the posters. "Santana your crunching one of my favorites."

"There all your favorites." Santana get sup and sits at the edge of the bed. "Ok I'm sorry I am being so stubborn but I really want to make this the best campaign ever." She sees Santana start to pout and she knows that she has lost. She walks over and sits on Santana's lap wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. She looks into her eyes and Santana looks back. "Hi." Brittany says with a smile. "Hey there."

"I know your bored."

"No I'm not it's fine. As long as I am spending some time with you."

"So I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Do you really think I can win this thing?"

"Britt…I think that you can win anything. You are very smart. I support you in anything that you do." Brittany smiles widely as she quickly pecks Santana on the lips and gets up. "Good then lets get back to work."

"UGGGHHHH!" Santana falls back onto the bed as Brittany goes back to making posters. "Fine you win Britt. Hand me the glitter." Brittany could not be any happier she scoops up the glitter and chucks it at Santana.

* * *

_**AN: I am so glad you guys like this story. So tell your friends tell your family about this story. SPREAD THE WORD. Oh and don't forget to leave a review. Also you can follow me on twitter at fanofmanyy I read a lot of SPOILERS for glee so ask me anything. **_


	3. Asian F

**Behind the Glee**

**Asian F**

**Santana's Room**

**Santana**

A couple of weeks have gone by now and it looks like Brittany is in the lead for winning class president. Santana walks down the hall of William McKinley High school as she sees Brittany at the end of the hallway talking to some rugby captain. "Brittany?" Santana makes her way down the hall before Karofsky and multiple football players corner her off. "Brittany!" The group of guys laugh, "Calling after your girlfriend?" Santana looks into their eyes with much fear. She hides a shaking hand behind her back, "No…I am calling after my friend so get out of my way before I ends you."

"Please that lima heights crap is not going to work on us queertifah."

"Who are you calling queer tubbs. Last time I checked you were kissing innocent boys in the locker room." Santana looks back down the hall at Brittany who is now lip locked with the rugby captain. Karofky looks down the hall and then back at Santana, "Ouch…looks like she's not interested in you. Face it she will never love you." Santana looks at him with tears in her eyes. She doesn't want to show him her weakness so she looks of to the side quickly. Then faces him again. When she turns back she is hit with a flaming red slushie. She gasps at the coldness of the slushie and puts hers arms up as it drenched her whole top.. She fiercely looks back into his eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Santana shoots up from her bed looking around the room in panic. She is trying to control her breathing to get it to return to its normal pace. She looks down at her sheets and puts a hand to her heart. Insecurity fills her entire body. "Oh my god."

Santana grabs an apple as she slings her backpack over her shoulder opening her front door. She makes her way to her range rover and unlocks it. She had to make sure that she picked Brittany up in enough time to make it on time to booty camp. On the way to Brittany's house her hands begin to shake. She tries to shake them out hoping that somehow shaking them would get rid of what was going on with her. Shake it off Santana. She thought to herself. She pulled up to Brittany's house and honked her horn. It wasn't long before the blonde came skipping out of her house. She smiled at Santana in the car and waved. Brittany opens the door and greets Santana with a war smile, "Hey."

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Fine." Brittany knows that Santana is lying, but he doesn't want to bring anything up because she knows that Santana doesn't like to talk about things unless it is on her own terms. Santana speeds off in the direction of their school.

* * *

**After Booty Camp**

**William McKinley High School**

**Hallway**

**Santana**

Santana is walking down the hallway with her head held high. She carries a binder between her arms. It is her break period where she has ten more minutes before she has to make it to her history class. As she passes by an open classroom she notices that someone is inside it. She passes by it and soon realizes that it is Brittany. She stops dead in her tracks and backs up to the entrance. She leans up against the door frame and watches the blonde try to study. She looks like her brain is working overtime and is about to crash. She decides to walk in and get noticed by the blonde. Brittany looks up from her work and smiles at the brunette. "Hey you." Santana smiles "Hey yourself. What are you working on?" Santana steadies her binder in one arm as she takes a chair from an empty desks and sits directly in front of Brittany's desk. "Oh nothing…I'm supposed to be in here finishing a math exam, but it got boring so I decided to draw never land. Look." Brittany flips up her test paper and shows it to Santana, "See this is you, me and Lord Tubbington over here who ate all the gold at the end of the rainbow." Brittany smiles brightly at her drawing and puts it back down on the desk. Santana knows that she should be finishing her exam, but can't help but laugh at her adorable behavior. "Britt shouldn't you be working on your campaign for presidency?" Brittany nods, "Yea, but I really don't know what else to do. I mean Kurt is ahead of me and there is really no way to get ahead of him. The only power I have is dancing I can't dance no more." She says with a bit of a gangster twist. "Britt you're genius. I have an idea."

"Hm?"

"Flash Mob." Brittany looks at Santana with a questioning look. Santana straightens up in her chair and explains her ides, "You can dance to Run the world. Flash mob style. And make it all girls. It will totally help you out with the girl vote. You will totally beat the flaming rainbows out of Kurt. You have the edge." Brittany grins, "I like this idea." Brittany twirls her bouncy pen by her mouth as both girls giggle. Santana moves her chair so she can sit next to Brittany. "Now hand over that exam so I can help you with it. Santana holds out her hand as Brittany hands her exam over to Santana. She starts to explain it to her. Brittany isn't focused on anything but Santana. The way that she is. Why does everyone think she is such a bitch. She is one of the sweetest girls that she knows. She can't help but fall deeper in love with her. Santana looks up and smiles at her as she continues to explain the test to Brittany.

* * *

**After the Flashmob**

**Hallway**

**Santana**

Santana makes her way down the empty hallway on her way to the auditorium for booty camp. She has her gym back slung over her right shoulder. "Santana!" She would know that voice anywhere. She smiles before turning around to see Brittany running to catch up with her with her gym back bouncing at her left side. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Coming to booty camp." Santana giggles, "You know you don't have to go right?"

"I know, but I thought it would be cool to spend more time with you." She puts on a cheesy smile that makes Santana laugh harder. Brittany takes a hold of Santana's left hand and rubs her thumb over the back of her hand. "Thank you for helping me out with my campaign. The flashmob was a total success."

"I was your sheer genius that led me to the idea. You only have yourself to thank." Brittany's smile grew larger as she leaned in to kiss Santana. Santana heard footsteps coming down the other hallways and immediately pulled away entirely from Brittany. She saw Finn and Puck laughing and turning to head in their direction. Santana didn't want to look and see the disappointment on Brittany's face so she just started to walk towards the auditorium. She heard Brittany greeting the guys and footsteps following hers.

* * *

**After It's all over**

**Auditorium**

**Santana Audition for West Side Story**

Brittany and Santana were side stage getting ready for Santana's audition. Brittany was fixing loose strands of hair that escaped from Santana's perfect hairdo. Santana looked likes she wasn't on this planet and Brittany took notice quickly. She rubbed her hands up Santana's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Stop being nervous. You're going to do great. You have the most amazing voice and you are going to get the part."

"you're right I just need to throw on my attitude and nail it." Brittany smiled and let Santana go. "Santana Lopez" Artie called from the Auditorium. Santana took one more breath and then made her way out to center stage. Brittany watched as she walked away. The music began and Santana's voice started. Brittany ran out to take a seat in the stands. She took one just behind coach Bieste, ms. Pillsbury and Artie. She smiled as Santana worked the stage. Moments of her and Santana flooded her mind. Shed loved this girl so much. She was wondering what was going on with her recently. She seemed out of it and not as flirty as she used to be in their junior year. Santana's song was about to finish so she made her way back to side stage. As soon as Santana finished she clapped as hard as she could. Santana skipped off stage with a huge smile making Brittany smile even wider than her. Santana hugged her tight, "You did it!"

" I know! I really want Anita."

"You'll get it."

"Hope so."

"Know so." Brittany offers her pinky to Santana as Santana smiles and takes her pinky with her own.

* * *

**Side Stage before the Performance of Fix You**

Everyone was getting ready for the Fix you performance as Santana walks out wearing her lace long sleeve shirt with white shirt over it. She sees Brittany talking with Artie and Tina. Their all laughing at something that Artie had said. Brittany shows off move and they begin to laugh harder. Brittany looks over and notices Santana standing alone. She has a blank expression on her face and looks like she had been crying. Brittany excuses herself from her group and walks over to Santana, "Hey have you been crying?"

"No."

"Santana…" Brittany tries to rub her back but Santana becomes self conscious by all the people around them. "Please don't."

"What's wrong?" Santana puts on a weak smile, "Nothing I'm fine ok?"

"You guys ready?" Mr. Schue asks as he enters from the stage. Everyone nods as they all begin to make their way to the stage. Brittany takes one last look at Santana before making her way over to her spot on stage. Santana takes her perspective side next to Brittany as the song starts. The lyrics hit Brittany with all different meanings. She periodically steals glances at Santana who still remains sad and avoids eye contact with Brittany. She wants to desperately know what is going on in the Latinas head, but she knows she can't force it out. She still looks at Santana as the club sings the last of the lyrics with every meaning she can conjure up.

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try…to fix you…_

* * *

_**AN: Beyond Excited you guys like this story. Listen spread the word to all those broken-hearted Brittana fans. Heres a temporary fix. Hope you liked this chapter. It was a favorite of mine to write. Leave a review love reading your feedback!**_


	4. Pot O' Gold

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**Pot O' Gold**

Santana rounded the corner of the crowded hallway with her hands on her backpack straps. She stopped when she saw Brittany talking to some boy at her locker. Jealousy began to fill her body. Brittany was laughing at the boy and continued to talk. Santana just watched them from a far. Trying not to storm over and go all Lima Heights. Brittany leaned over and kissed the mystery guys cheek, closing her locker and beginning to walk through the crowded hallway. Brittany spotted Santana and smiled. She made her way over with her binders wrapped up in her arms. "Hey."

"Hi. Who is that?" Santana pointed to the guy as Brittany turned around to look. She smiled at him and looked back to Santana who did not look happy at all. "You can see him too?"

"What?" Santana said with her eyebrow up. "Oh he's from Ireland. He is staying with my family and going to school with us. He's special." Brittany grinned wider and started down the hallway. Santana started angrily at Rory as she took off after Brittany. "Hey Britt." Brittany stopped and turned to look at Santana who stopped just in front of her. "What's up?"

"So I was thinking…how about you come over tonight?" Santana said as she turned on her biggest flirt. "Sure. I was hoping to hang out with you anyway because I told him that I had plans." Santana's smile disappeared quickly, "Wait did he ask you out?" Brittany smiled at the sight of Santana's jealousy. "Santana, stop you have nothing to be jealous over. He's just a friend." Santana looked to the ground before looking back at Brittany and smiling. She nodded as Brittany looped her arm through Santana's. "So what time am I supposed to come over?" Santana couldn't help but smile. "I'll just text you later." Brittany nodded. They took off down the hallway passing Finn. Finn watched the interaction between the girls as he raised an eyebrow. He closed his locker and walked in the other direction.

Santana walked out of her last class of the day and texted Brittany.

**To: Britt Britt **

**Meet me my car**

She looked up from her phone and saw Finn peering over her trying to look at her phone. "Uh excuse me can I help you dough boy?" Finn yanked himself back and shook his head taking off down the hall. Santana watched Finn with her arms crossed and a stern face. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

**From: Britt Britt**

**Where is that?**

Santana smiled as she put her phone in her backpack. She then took off to where Brittany's last class was. She saw Brittany leaned up against the wall outside her classroom. She was playing with her phone. She could hear the sound of angry birds. "Brittany." Brittany looked up from her phone and smiled. She put her phone away and greeted Santana, "Hey."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

Brittany and Santana walked out to the parking lot and reached Santana's car. Once inside Brittany reached over the center console and took Santana's hand. Santana was quick to look around her surroundings. Most people weren't paying attention they were going about their business getting in their cars and driving off. Santana calmed down a bit from her panic attack. She used her free hand to start the ignition. Brittany looked over to Santana who was smiling from ear to ear. It caused Brittany to smile back at her. "What?" Brittany giggled as she said. "Nothing."

"And I'm the weird one." Both girls giggled as Santana put her car in reverse and backed out.

* * *

Both girls walked into Santana's house. They put their things down on the couch in the living room as they made their way up to Santana's room. Santana sat down at her vanity mirror as Brittany jumped on her bed. Santana started to fix her makeup as Brittany picked up the Cheerleader magazine on Santana's bed and flipped through it. "So what do you want to do?" Santana shook her head and reapplied mascara. There's a Sweet Valley High marathon on."

"Come snuggle then." Brittany opened up her arms as Santana got up from her seat and crawled on the bed on top of Brittany. Brittany giggled underneath Santana. "I do believe I said snuggle, but sweet lady kisses are allowed too." Santana smiled as she kissed Brittany's neck. Brittany continued to smile. Santana sat up straddling Brittany's legs. She pulled her hair tie out at shook her hair free. Brittany just stared at her with amazement. Santana bent back down and continued to kiss Brittany's neck.

* * *

Santana's room was a mess. Blankets and pillows were thrown everywhere. Her bed was a mess with her sheets hanging in every direction. Clothes trailed their way into Santana's bathroom. Both girls were in the bath which was filled to the brim with suds. Santana was lying between Brittany's legs. Brittany rubbed her hands down Santana's arms and nuzzled her head into Santana's neck. Santana couldn't help but think. What is happening? What is going on between the two of them? Are they dating or what? She defiantly not strong enough to ask Brittany what was going on. She squirmed a little uneasy between Brittany. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Santana leaned back into Brittany's embrace. She would ask her one day. She wanted to date Brittany so bad. And everything that they have been through. She needed to know. "Hey Britt?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing. Why?

"Want to go to Breadstix?"

"Sure." Brittany said with a smile. Santana smiled in return and eased more into Brittany's warm embrace.

* * *

**Date at Breadstix**

Breadstix music played in the background. Brittany was enjoying her shrimp and making faces at Santana making her smile. Santana put her utensil down and looked at Brittany. It was now or never, "I wanna talk about um…you know that thing that we never talk about." Brittany stopped with a shrimp in hand and looked at Santana, "What that Sour Patch Kids are just gummy bears that turned to drugs?"

"No…are we dating? Or what?" Brittany put her arms in her lap looking down at her shrimp, "Wait isn't this a date? Aren't you paying? Cause I ordered shrimp." Santana's eyes glistened as she smiled at Brittany. "Wasn't last week when we were taking a bath together. Wasn't that a date?" Santana looked down, to her right at the table. "Are you crying?" Santana looked up and cocked her head. "It's just that I'm really happy." Now it was Brittany's turn to smile, "Well I told you last year that if I'm single and you're single that we'd mingle. And if there is any controversy that interferes with my presidential campaign, then I'll use one of my Leprechaun wishes to win the election."

"Wait, you think that cazoo kid is a Leprechaun?"

"Well yea, Rory's from Ireland. That means that her like made of magic. Don't you have any wishes that you really really want to come true?" Santana looked down at her plate and scrunched her forehead. "Yea I do…I'm thinking of joining Shelby's new show choir. If I did would you join me? I'm so sick of being backup to Rachel Berry. I want to shine and be seen as the star that I am, but I won't join without you." Brittany hesitated a little before answering her, "I don't really want to be known as a quitter doesn't my presidential campaign need continuity? Can I think about it for like a day?" Santana waved her hands with reassurance, "Yea, no totally. I understand. You know just think about it." Brittany nodded her head, "But in the meantime, I do have one more wish." Santana said with a hint of flirt. Brittany smiled, "Mhm?"

"I wish you would hold my hand." Brittany couldn't help but chuckle a little as she reached her hand over the table and took a hold of Santana's hand stroking the back of Santana's with her thumb. Santana smiled at the contact. This was happening. She was now dating Brittany. She had wanted this for so long. The day had finally come that Brittany was hers…and only hers. She saw movement out of her peripheral and it snapped her back into reality. Santana became self-conscious about her sexuality. "But maybe under the napkin." She grabbed her napkin and put it over their joined hands. Brittany smiled and helped adjust the fabric to hide their hands. She went back to happily eating their shrimp. Every so often Brittany would look at Santana who was beaming at her. When she noticed herself that she was staring she blushed and looked back down. Brittany thought it was cute so she just kept rubbing Santana's hand watching the brunette smile more. They spent the rest of their date stealing glances and smiling. Laughing at talking about their times. Santana paid the bill as both girls got up. Brittany knew to wait until they got back in the car to make contact with Santana again. She knew the girl wasn't comfortable yet revealing to the world about them and she accepted that. She just loved Santana.

* * *

**After Finn calls Brittany an Idiot.**

Santana was walking through the halls with her cheerios backpack on. She had a new bounce in her step. This was such a good feeling. She felt like the top bitch in this place. She proceeded through the hall when she was nudged by a blonde who quickly made her way through the people in the hall with her head down. "Brittany?" The blonde kept walking quickly through the hall. Santana knew it was Brittany as soon as she brushed past her. She knew that vanilla smell anywhere. Santana ran her way through the hall trying to make it Brittany. She saw Brittany enter the bathroom and she went in after her. She saw Brittany looking in the mirror with teary eyes. Santana immediately walked up to her. "What happened?"

"Finn called me an idiot because he heard from someone that I was leaving New Directions and I told him I did because you wished on a Leprechaun." Santana furrowed her eyebrows and began to rub circles on Brittany's back. She started to feel a little guilty that her decision led to her getting upset. "Hey you are not an idiot ok? Tubbs is just mad because we both have high star power and we are going to totally rock the stage beat him at sectionals with Mercedes." Brittany faced Santana and stared at her blankly. Santana pulled her in for a hug. "I know that you are genius Brittany don't listen to Finn." They pulled apart from the hug and Santana looked around. No one was in the bathroom so she leaned in and kissed Brittany. When they pulled apart Brittany smiled, "What was that for?" Santana shrugged her shoulders and smiled back. "Let's go check out this new group." Santana held out her pinky for Brittany to receive. Brittany gracefully took it as they walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Why Don't you do this school a big favor and just disappear." Santana said with a smirk and she turned from Rory and hurried after Brittany and Mercedes. "What were you telling Rory?"

"Oh nothing just giving some friendly advice."

"Ok well I need to go get some sheet music at between the sheets so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mercedes turned left and walked down the other hall. Brittany still looked bummed so Santana pulled her into a side hug. "Everything is going to get better…I promise." Brittany smiled as she looked into Santana's eyes. "Really?" Santana nodded as she squeezed Brittany tighter. Brittany put her head on Santana's shoulder, "Come on I'll take you home."

* * *

_**AN: Next one if for the first time...i'll let your imagination take hold of that one. Happy new year fans!**_


	5. For the First Time

**Behind the Glee**

**For the First Time**

**Season 3**

Artie was fitting costumes for Santana as Brittany was watching from her dressing mirror where she was applying lipstick. She could see Santana from the mirror and would smile back every time Santana caught her and gave her a flirty smile. Santana saw her smiling at her at the mirror. "Santana are you listening to my directions?" Artie said with a raised eyebrow as Santana snapped back to reality. "Yes I am wheels."

"OK I need it to be more fiery so go back and change into the red dress. I like it better." Santana nodded as Artie rolled away to go check on the wardrobe for Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes as he left ranting about the dressing. She then picked up her elongated dress by the thigh and made her way over to Brittany, "You keep distracting me." Brittany put down her lipstick and pretended to mess with her makeup, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar."

"Ah! I'm so hurt." Brittany made a motion pretending to be hurt. Artie rolled back into the middle of the backstage, "OK people take your places from America I want to run that number! Santana I told you to go put on the red dress come on let's go!" Santana rolled her eyes as she got up from the stool next to Brittany. Before she left she whispered into her ear, "Distract me again and I'll make you pay for it later." Santana blew a gentle breath on Brittany's neck which sent shivers down Brittany's spine like electricity. She watched Santana walk away in her mirror and got up to go take her place for the America number.

* * *

**During a Boy Like That performance**

Brittany was in the wings watching as Santana and Rachel sung a boy like that. She was slowly swaying back and forth with her arms crossed. She loved watching Santana perform. She was beyond beautiful and she just couldn't believe that she was dating her. She was so proud of her for everything that she has admitted to her and now they are full on dating. She knew that she had to do something to make it special. She had an idea. As the song went on she watched Santana sit in the chair listening to Rachel. As they both stood up to sing the last verse the words really sunk in for Brittany.

_When love comes so strong,_

_There is no right or wrong,_

_Your love is your life._

As they finished the last belting lyric the stage went black and Brittany clapped as loud as she could as they exited side stage. Santana gave her a smile as she walked back to where Brittany was, "Sheer genius."

"Thanks Britt." Santana picked up a water bottle and chugged. "Listen what are you doing after opening night?" Santana put her water bottle down, folding her arms and looking at Britt. "Nothing special just going home. Why?"

"My parents are leaving on a soccer tournament trip with my sister right after the play so…I was thinking you could come over." Santana beamed, "Sounds nice."

"Good. I'll text you details." Brittany smiled and winked at Santana before hearing her name be called by some stage crew. She turned and took off to where she was needed leaving a blushing, smiling Santana who turned and walked back to her dressing table.

* * *

**Emergency Rachel meeting about Sex with Finn**

Santana and Brittany walk into a classroom where Rachel is already there with the other glee girls. Santana is the first to sit on one of the tables as Brittany emulates her move and sits on the table to her left. "Make it fast hobbit I have somewhere to be." Rachel ignores the comment and proceeds. Most of the conversation is just mumbled out by Santana until she hears that Rachel and Finn tried to do it. She then perks her head and listens. She hears Quinn tell her that she should wait before she also interjects, "I also think you should wait," Rachel nods as Brittany diverts her eyes "Speaking from experience it was like making love to a sweaty sack of potatoes that was smothered in cologne."

"My first time was a cheer camp. Some guy just jumped into my tent. Space invaders." Brittany said as Santana tried to look at her but Brittany just stared at the ground. Tina started to say something but Brittany was to deep in thought. I really need this time to be special for Santana. We have been with so many people and now that we are together it needs to be special. Santana kept trying to see if Brittany was ok, but the bell rang signaling lunch was over and Brittany was the first one to hop off the desk and scatter out the door. In the hallway Santana was quick to catch her arm. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yea. Fine." Santana's face dropped a little, "Look I didn't mean to mention the Finn thing. It was different back then and I didn't mean for it to hurt you."

"Santana its ok. Really." Santana searched Brittany's face for any kind of sign that would show anything. "I'm going to be late to class." Santana nodded as Brittany took off to her class.

* * *

**Opening Night Back Stage**

Santana handed Artie the roses as everyone thanked him for doing such a good job. When they put their hands in a broke out Brittany sought out Santana. She was standing in the wings waiting for her cue. She grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear. "You'll be great. No need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Is that why you're fidgeting with your fingers?" Santana looked down at her twirling fingers and quickly shook it out. Brittany smiled and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Luckily no one was they were either staring at the performance in front of them or to nervous for what was coming up. Brittany quickly kissed Santana's cheek, "You're going to be amazing out there." Brittany than skipped off with her hands together behind her back so she could take he spot for the America number. Santana smiled as Brittany skipped off. She loved that girl with everything in her being. She was so distracted that she almost missed her cue. When she set foot on stage she demanded and took over the Anita character.

Brittany could hear Santana from her back stage place where people sat in the audience. She peeked her head out a few times to get a glimpse of Santana acting. Every time she saw her move or speak she couldn't help but grin. When she started America she couldn't peel her eyes off Santana. She looked so hot now and she was defiantly crushing the number. "Brittany, get back over here it's almost our cue." She heard Quinn whisper to her as she led her back to the spot where they needed to be to enter. When they entered Brittany kept her eyes on Santana. They way Santana moved and sung it was like something heavenly. Brittany and Santana's eyes finally locked as Santana stared into Brittany's eyes. It was like no one else was there except the both of them. Santana finally broke the trance by moving to get to her next point on stage. Brittany still stared at Santana. She was brought back to reality when the number was over and people were standing up to clap. She felt Quinn tug on her shirt so they could get back to side stage as the lights went dark.

Brittany entered side stage the same time as Santana was coming off the stage. Santana flung into Brittany's arms for a hug, "Oh my god that was beyond amazing!"

"You killed it!" They parted as Quinn also hugged Santana. Santana beamed at the both of them. "Santana go back and touch up on make up your part is almost up." Artie said as she rolled past all of them. "See you later." Quinn said as she took off to watch side stage. Santana walked back further to get to her make up mirror. She sat down as Brittany sat down next to her at her own mirror. Santana picked up the mascara and began to re apply it. "So are you still coming over after this?" Santana nodded. "Good, I'm glad. You know I couldn't take my eyes off you during that number."

"I noticed that."

"Santana two minutes." A stage hand said as he passed by the two girls. Santana smiled and re applied some last-minute lipstick. "See you out there." Brittany said as she got up. She leaned down her lips close to Santana ear. Putting a hand on Santana's shoulder. "I think we will celebrate tonight with sweet lady kisses." Santana froze and Brittany giggled and disappeared into the cast crowd. Leaving a breathless Santana.

* * *

**After opening night**

Santana parked her car in the driveway of Brittany's house. She turned off the ignition and took a few breaths. Why I am I so nervous I have done this a million times. We always fooled around when her parents were gone. Even when her parents were here. She leaned back into her seat and took a few more breaths.

Brittany was in her room lighting some of the last few candles when she saw headlights outside her window. She knew Santana was here. Darn just a few more candles to light. She quickly put the last remaining candles on the stand that was at the foot of her bed. She lit the last one as she heard her door open. She turned around to see Santana in the door way with a shocked look her jaw open. Brittany smiled she was wearing a black thin robe as she looked at Santana. "You weren't supposed to see me setting it up." Santana looked around as she saw dozens of candles lit around Brittany's room. There were rose peddles strategically placed on the floor leading to Brittany's bed which had a bunch of peddles that were taking the shape of a heart. "Brittany…"

"What too much? Sorry I can't blow out all the candles or-"

"Stop talking." Santana closed the door behind her as she made her way over to Brittany. Taking the lighter out of her hands and placing it on the end table behind her. "What made you do all of this?" Brittany smiled as she grabbed both Santana's hands and laced their fingers. "I figured that since we are officially together we should make it official. I know that neither one of us is a virgin, and we have already had sex, but its different. It's not meaningless this time. It's love." Santana stared at Brittany in shock for a moment. "Is this what you were thinking about during the Rachel meeting." Brittany nodded, "I got my sister to help me find candles I asked Lord Tubbington to help me, but he can't be around an open flame." She leaned in closer to Santana to whisper, "He's been drinking a lot lately." Santana giggled and put her head down. She then looked up and around the room. She bit her lip before she looked back at Brittany. "What?" Brittany asked with a smile. "I'm in love with you." Santana said quickly and then searching Brittany's face for any kind of answer. It seemed like years to Santana before Brittany answered her, "I love you too." Santana smiled as Brittany kissed her. Brittany led her to the bed without breaking their kiss. So many thoughts were racing through Santana's head but they all had the same theme. She was feeling happy. She felt her legs hit the edge of the bed as Brittany carefully and slowly eased her onto her back, on the bed. She felt Brittany climb on top of her. Hands roamed endlessly before Santana's hands roamed to the tie on Brittany's robe. Brittany broke the kissed and sat up straddling Santana. "One more surprise." Santana pulled the tie as she robe fell open revealing matching red lingerie. Brittany and Santana both smiled as Brittany went back down to capture Santana's lips. Santana removed the robe and threw it to the ground. She helped Brittany remove her own shirt before recapturing Brittany's lips. She couldn't be any more happy than she was now in this moment. Making love to the girl she dreamed about since sophomore year. She had enough guts to finally ask her out. She was able to admit to herself that this was more than just fooling around and for once she had her all to and only herself FOR THE FIRST TIME.

* * *

_**AN: How was your holidays fans? Hopefully good anyway here you are. Leave a review tell me what you think but more importantly tell me what you want to see. What is it that you want but never get to see on the show? Thank you for reading.**_


	6. Mash Off

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**Mash Off**

Brittany awoke to the light that came through her curtains. She rubbed her eyes before running over the spot that was empty in her bed. "Santana?" There was no response as she got up rubbing her eyes. She swung her feet over her bed as she saw a sticky note attached to her lampshade.

_Britt,_

_Sorry I had to leave. I had to get home before my parents got up and I didn't want to have to explain to them why I was not here in the morning. Please forgive me. I will see you at school. Don't forget to campaign today. I left the vote for Brittany balloons in your locker so you can blow them up after first period. Thank you for last night._

_I love you_

_Santana _

_p.s. I left lucky charms out for you for breakfast. I know that you love the marshmallows. _

Brittany smiled at the note that Santana left her. She always knew what to do and say to make her feel so grateful. Brittany got up and headed towards her bathroom for a shower.

* * *

**William McKinley High School**

Santana was walking down the hallway as she heard people chanting. She turned the corner to see Brittany standing above students who held _VOTE FOR BRITTANY_ balloons. "Listen up, I also heard that Rachel is still on MySpace which makes her unfit to run." People gasped as Brittany nodded. Brittany looked up and met Santana's eyes. It was the first time that her eyes had met since last night. Brittany immediately beamed and stepped down from her place making her way between the potential voters to stand in front of Santana. "Hi."

"I see you found the balloons." Brittany nodded, "Thanks to a certain someone." Santana nodded and looked quickly at the ground before she looked back at Brittany, "I'm sorry I left. I just am not ready to tell my parents about us and I know for a fact I couldn't explain this hickey," Santana pulled her cheerios uniform down a little by the neck to show a purple mark that laid out where her neck met her upper body. Brittany smiled, "Britt, I'm not ready to tell anyone." Brittany looked a little bummed at first but quickly nodded her head, "I understand that."

"I just didn't want you to think that I'm running out on you because I don't want to be with you. I do. I just am not ready to share that with everyone." Brittany nodded at her. Brittany way about to say something before both their phones buzzed. Santana was the first to read it. "It's from Shelby she wants us to meet in the auditorium to go over songs for sectionals."

* * *

**After You and I Performance. Geometry class**

Santana was in deep thought as she was reading over the assignment that Shelby handed out to the class. She got bored as she looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes to go before the bell rang. She was bummed because Shelby had moved the kids after their last test and she now sat behind Brittany. At least she got to sit close to her. Mike sat to her right with Blaine in front of him they both looked like they were deep into their studies. Puck sat behind Mike and she was busy staring at Shelby and playing around with a miniature pumpkin. This was her favorite class because she had all her friends and her girlfriend. Santana started to stare at Brittany it started at her neck where quick flashes of last night began to work their way back into her memory. The way she kissed her. The way her soft vanilla skin touched her own. Her eyes made their way down to her cheerio skirt. The way that is was strung out on the chair she could almost see her spanks. As she was spacing out on Brittany she didn't notice that Brittany had turned her head to look back and see Santana staring at her. Brittany grinned and turned her head back around. She quickly ripped out a piece of paper from her binder and wrote down something. She checked really quick to see if Shelby was paying attention before she turned around and through the note at Santana. Santana was snapped back into reality when the ball of paper hit her in the face. She dropped her jaw as she looked at Brittany who giggled and made a read the letter motion before turning back around. Santana smiled and opened the letter.

_You're staring at me. What am I going to do with you?_

Santana smiled and bit the edge of her pen. She scribbled something else down and was about the throw it back to Brittany when the bell rang. Brittany was quick to get up. Santana quickly slipper her papers in her binder before hopping over to Brittany putting her hand on Brittany's left shoulder so she could lean in and whisper, "Meet me in the janitor's closet." Brittany watched as Santana stepped in front of her and smirked and winked at her before disappearing outside the class. Brittany was close behind.

Brittany took off only a couple of steps behind Santana in the crowded hallway. Santana disappeared into the janitors closest with Brittany hot on her heals. Brittany opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. When she turned around Santana had attacked her lips pressing her against the previously closed-door. Brittany smiled into the kiss as she dropped her binder and put her hands on Santana's lower back. They quickly made their way down Santana's cheerio skirt and back up so her hands were over Santana's spanks. "Mmm…so is this a solution…of what you wanted…to do?" Santana said between kisses. Brittany smiled more and nodded.

5 minutes later the girls broke apart. Santana smoothed out her uniform and re adjusted her high pony. She waited for Brittany to do the same. Santana peeked out the door for the ghost to be clear before quickly shutting the door and spinning around to give Brittany one last kiss. She then picked up her binder, "Come on will be late to class." Brittany smirked and followed Santana out of the closet.

Santana felt like she had landed on cloud nine. She knew that her cheeks were still a little red from the heavy make out session, but she didn't care. They walked down the hallway with their binders in arms. Santana spotted Finn and Rory walking towards them and couldn't help herself, "Hey there Orca." She pushed her way between the boys as Brittany shot her a come on look. "Hey Santana! You look like an ass less J Lo." Santana stopped and couldn't help but turn around a laugh. Brittany just thought that Finn should have never said anything. Here comes a battle. "You're skinny like all the crops filled on your family's farm."

"That is the lamest thing that I didn't understand a word of." Brittany rubbed her face and looked at Santana, "Not one word." Santana stepped forward "Is that really all that you can come up with? You seriously think that you can out insult me? I'm from Lima Heights I was raised on insults. It's how my Abuela put me to sleep at night and she is not a nice lady. Did you know that she tried to sell me once? And it wasn't until I got to kindergarten that I learned that my name wasn't garbage face." Santana looked to the ground a little bit ashamed that she mentioned that much about herself. Finn spoke up, "Then were going to have to settle this another way," He looked to the floor before speaking up, "Uh…today after school bring your trouble tones." Santana smiled and looked at Brittany with pride before looking back to Finn. She knew exactly where this was going. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Yea I am…dodge ball." Finn leaned in to Santana and she leaned in to get in his face. "Bring it." she then turned and walked away Brittany in tow.

* * *

**After Dodge ball Game.**

Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Mercedes walked out of the gym with the other trouble tones. "We owned that!" Santana yelled as the other girls joined in proudly. Brittany had her head down. Mercedes rolled her eyes and threw her towel over her shoulder taking off down the hall with her duffel bag. Brittany looked at Santana who was celebrating with her teammates and dancing. Brittany slung her duffel bag onto her shoulder and followed Mercedes. Santana saw Brittany walking down the hall. She picked up her things and walked after Brittany. The gym door opened as New directions members poured out. She bumped into Finn and gave him a look before catching Brittany down the hall. She tugged at her arm making her turn around, "Santana what you did in their was not ok. Rory lives with me and he's my friend."

"What all we did was throw harmless rubber balls at him. If he's going to live here he has to get used to some good ol' American dodge ball game." Brittany rolled her eyes, "Santana, this is more than just winning against Finn. You're starting to take this way to far." Rory walked up behind Santana with a Kurt holding a towel to his still bleeding nose. "Take him home, put ice on it so it doesn't swell." Brittany nodded as Rory walked over to her. She put an arm around him and started to walk off down the hall. Santana had her arms crossed, "Brittany…"She was cut off by Brittany, "I'll talk to you later." Santana was left their with her arms crossed watching Brittany walk away.

* * *

**Day of the Mash off Part One**

Santana was walking down the hall to the auditorium. She texted and called Brittany all night but had not heard anything in response. She felt horrible and just wanted to talk to Brittany. Her recent encounter with Finn left her extremely upset. Did Brittany love me back? She said she did. If she loved her she would have at least texted her or something last night. Instead she was with Irish all night. Santana hugged herself and proceeded to the auditorium. When she turned the corner she saw Brittany talking to Mercedes. Santana stopped in her tracks and looked at Brittany. Brittany looked over to see Santana standing there. Mercedes said something to her and then disappearing into the auditorium. Brittany walked up to Santana with her hands behind her back. Santana looked at the ground. "Hey." Brittany said almost in a whisper. "Hi."

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't get back to you. My parents kind of freaked about what happened to Rory so I had to deal with it all night." Santana just nodded, "Are you still mad at me?" Brittany looked at the ground and then directly into her favorite brown eyes, "I can't stay mad at you." Brittany help her pinky up for Santana to gladly receive. Santana smiled as they walked into the auditorium, "Hey wanna see me do a handstand?" Before Santana could answer Brittany jumped off the stage and climbed up on the wall.

* * *

**Before Presidential Speeches**

"You know you can always back out." Santana said she looked at a nervous Brittany. "Are you kidding? I wrote this," Brittany pointed to the crumbles papers in her hand. "it is going to be better than any other speech out their. I'm really excited about it." Brittany said with a toothy grin. Santana giggled and moved her foot on the ground. "Students please take you seats." They heard Figgins speak into the microphone. Santana leaned into Brittany's ear, "Good luck, I love you." Brittany grinned and watch Santana walk over to sit with all the other cheerleaders.

* * *

**Next day…Mash off Part Two**

Santana met up with Brittany in the hall right before lunch like she always did. They made their way to the cafeteria before Santana started speaking about insulting Finn again, "I think you need to stop making fun of Finn. You're being really harsh." Santana scrunched her face, "Manatee's have really thick skin." Brittany shrugged as Becky ran up to the girls, "Santana Coach Sue needs you in her office right away." Santana looked to Brittany. "OK." Brittany just looked at Santana with confusion. They needed to get ready for their mash off. "I'll see you back stage I'll get your dress ready." Santana nodded as she made her way to Sue's office.

* * *

**After Sue's confrontation**

Mr. Schue came back stage and whispered something to Shelby. Brittany sat at the dressing mirror getting ready. When Brittany saw My. Schue she immediately thought something had happened to Santana. She saw Shelby and Mr. Schue look at her quickly and then go back to talking. She put down her makeup and then looked back up. She saw Santana walk in between the two teachers. They stared at her for a couple of seconds before making their way off stage. Santana walked over and sat down applying makeup. Brittany shifted in her seat to look at Santana. Her cheeks were stained with tears, "Have you been crying?" No answer. "Santana what's wrong?" Brittany tried to put a hand on Santana's thigh but she quickly darted up, "Everyone's going to know."

"Know what? What are you talking about."

"This is all Finn's fault." Santana stared at herself in the mirror never looking at Brittany. "Santana what is going on?" Santana finally looked at Brittany. "Finn accused me in the hallway that I should just come out of the closest. Someone over heard him and told their dad who made a commercial against Sue who pegged me a lesbian. It's going to air." Brittany put hands over her mouth. "Places girls!" Mercedes said back stage as everyone gathered. "Santana…Santana?" Mercedes said as Santana walked right by the group and to her spot. Brittany got up and moved next to Mercedes, "What's wrong with her?" Brittany just looked down with watery eyes. The lights came on and the music started to their mash off.

* * *

**After the SLAP…**

Brittany stood onstage with her hands covering her mouth. Santana froze for a couple of seconds with everyone from New Directions staring at her in utter shock. Santana then proceeded to take off. She sprinted up the steps, "Santana!" Will called after her and tried to catch up. Brittany took her heels off quickly and jogged down the stairs and ran out after her. "Santana!" As both girls exited the auditorium everyone looked around at each other not knowing what to do. It had been a mash off to remember that was for sure.

* * *

_**AN: Hello all my fans out there. If you ever feel like your lost and don't know whats going on when i put in my after this thing make sure to go back and watch the episode. Also watch the episode carefully I add in the detail that i see. like the note if you watch the episode carefully and pause it before puck brings Shelby the pumpkin Santana sits behind Brittany and there is a note on her desk crumpled up. Anyway leave a review and tell me who is your favorite character! Mine is obviously Santana and Brittany, but I also love Rachel. Til we meet again Fans!**_


	7. I Kissed A Girl

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**I Kissed a Girl**

**After the office Confrontation and talk with Finn**

As Finn walked away Santana stared sadly at the ground. She then turned around to walk back to her class. When she looked up she saw a familiar face peaking at her from behind the wall. "Brittany, shouldn't you be in class?" Brittany stepped out from behind the wall and walked up to Santana who crossed her arms. "I couldn't find it anyway." Brittany played with the floor with her white cheerios shoes avoiding Santana's eyes. She knew that Santana was going through a lot at the time and didn't want to compromise anything to make her unhappy. "Britt…"

"Look Santana I know that you are going through a lot now and I just think that being here for you is way more important than sitting in a classroom pretending to listen to a teacher who wants me to kill baby birds." Santana looked at her with a questioning look. "What did Finn say anyway?"

"He wants the trouble tones to come to the choir room for the week." Brittany nodded, "OK well I guess I'll see you at glee then." Santana nodded as Brittany walked down the empty hallway. She walked slowly and looked down both paths before Santana spoke up, "Do you even know where your going?" Brittany spun around on one heel, "Not a clue." Santana smiled, "Alright I'll walk you there. What class?" Santana walked down the hall to meet with Brittany who smiled wide as they began walking. As they walked she bumped her shoulder into Santana's causing her to smile.

* * *

**Before the First lesson in Glee**

Santana stood outside the choir room staring through the window at everyone who was talking inside. She was supposed to go in, but she just couldn't muster up enough strength to grab the door knob and turn. She was so into her own mind that she didn't hear Brittany walk up behind her. Brittany looked at Santana with sadness in her eyes. She then walked up and put a hand on her shoulder causing Santana to jump. "Are you ok?" Santana nodded and kept staring through the window. "Santana…"

"I've been having nightmares Brittany."

"What?" Brittany's face turned to concern. Santana spoke, but never looked at Brittany. "They have been going on for a while now. They start with me walking down the hallway. Then I see you and try to get your attention, but Karofsky stops me and I get slushied. You walk away with some handsome guy."

"Why haven't you told me any of this?" Santana shrugged as she turned around finally to look right into Brittany's eyes. "Finn told me the other day that I should just come out of the closet. He thinks that I'm scared because I'm in love with you, but you might not love me back…Brittany…he's right."

"About what?"

"I am terrified that you don't love me back."

"Honey…" Brittany grabbed Santana's hands. Santana looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. "I told you last year that I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone in this world. That has not changed. I love you," Santana smiled "I know this is hard for you. I know that you are scared and are going to be scared of what everyone thinks about us, but I want you to know that I am going to be with you through this every step of the way." Santana looked at her with watery eyes. "Thank you." Brittany nodded, "Now let's go in their and try your best to listen to what they have to say."

"This is still all of Orca's fault."

"Santana…"

"I know…I know. I'll try to put Snix away." Brittany smiled as she opened the door for Santana. She waited for the brunette to walk in as everyone turned their heads to look at the both of them enter. As they took their seats Finn got up to write on the board. Brittany leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Their just trying to help." Santana held her own bitchy composure.

* * *

**After the Glee meeting**

Brittany walked up to Santana's locker after watching Finn walk away in frustration. Brittany tried to pry Santana's eyes off the floor. "What was with Finn?"

"Nothing."

"Santana this is not the week to lie to me." Santana inhaled and exhaled loudly, "He concerned that I'm going to hurt myself because I bottle things." Brittany just stared at her. Santana tried to reassure her, "I would never do that. I promise. My life means to much…you mean to much." Santana said shyly as she looked down. Brittany offered a weak smile, "Santana please give them a chance. Especially Finn. He is trying his best to help you. Put all that hate away and give it a chance to let these people in. It's worth it Santana." Brittany said as Santana just stared at her long and hard. Brittany whispered in her ear, "Think about it." Before she walked off, "See you at glee." Santana just stood there with her arms crossed watching Brittany walk away. She didn't want things to walk away in her life. She really needed to think about what was going on.

* * *

**After Finn's Song Girls Just Want To Have Fun**

Everyone was walking out of the choir room and dispersing. Santana picked up her belongings and started to shove things into her backpack. Finn told Rachel to meet him outside as he walked over to Santana with his hands in his pockets. Brittany looked up and smiled at him, "Finn looks like he wants to talk to you." With that she moved to the right to get her own things together. "So you liked the song?" Santana smiled and sat down in her chair as Finn sat down next to her. "It was really sweet Finn." Finn smiled playing with his lint in his pockets. "Finn, I know your trying to help and you did I just need to deal with the rest of this on my own. I am still scared to death about what people will think of me. It's not something that can just go away with a couple of songs." Finn nodded and stared into her eyes, "I know. I know how hard it was for Kurt and it must be frightening every day now knowing that people know about you and Brittany, but I want to say that I am going to do everything in my power to protect you. You're apart of this group and were all in this together." Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss Finn on the cheek. She got up and put her backpack on. "Thank you Finn." He smiled from his seat as Santana walked off with Brittany right behind her before she smiled at Finn. They walked out of the choir room as Brittany caught up to Santana, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Feeling better?"

"Will see." Santana smiled as they started walking down the hall. Santana saw the smile on Brittany's face. She knew things were starting to get better. This was the start of something new. She looked down at Brittany's hand swaying back and forth. It seemed so alone. She hated that feeling…alone. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted to be proud of her girlfriend in her arms. She wanted to kiss her goodbye and hold her hand during classes. She wanted togetherness. This was what she wanted so much for the past two years. Now that she had it she didn't want it to be wasted. Santana slipped her hand into Brittany's as they reached the door to exit to the parking lot. Brittany was shocked at first but didn't let it stop her. She just looked ahead smiling causing Santana to smile in return. They walked together to their cars.

* * *

**Voting Day**

Santana and Brittany walking hand in hand to the door of the gym when Brittany froze. Santana stopped, "What's wrong?"

"What if I don't win?" Santana smiled "You are going to win Britt…I believe in you." Brittany smiled. "Come on you don't want to be late." They both walked with their heads up into the gym.

* * *

**After Voting**

Brittany and Santana walked out of the gym still hand in hand. "I'm super excited to see who is going to win!" Brittany squealed. "I know its going to be you."

"I voted for Rick the Stick.""You what!?"

"I'm kidding." they both giggled. Santana was going to say something before her mouth was filled with the sound of the bell ringing. "Time for glee." Santana smiled, "Yea I'll meet you there ok? I need to get something out of my locker." Brittany nodded and kissed her cheek before Santana walked off down the hall.

* * *

**After Santana told her Grandmother and was kicked out.**

Santana still sat at the table shell-shocked. She felt her heart-break. She couldn't get her body to stop hyperventilating with the crying. What seemed like ages she finally picked herself up from the seat of her Grandmothers kitchen. She walked like a slow turtle out from the house and down the steps. She hugged herself in the cold as she heard the dead bolt from her Grandmother's door lock. It caused her to cry more as she started walking down Lima Heights sidewalk. She didn't know what to do. She felt so alone. This was not where she wanted to be in her life. She had the girl of her dreams, her parents and friends accepted her. Santana heard a bang in the opposite direction and knew she shouldn't be walking home this late. Her plan was to spend the night at her Grandmother's, but that obviously wasn't happening. She pulled out and dialed her phone, "Hey how did it go?" Santana tried to muffle herself but couldn't help it anymore as tears flooded her eyes and crying answered for her instead. "Oh honey…where are you I'm coming to get you."

"I'm down the block from my Grandma's house."

"Stay where you are I'll be there soon." Santana clicked the end button as she sat down on the curb and held herself. About fifteen minutes later Brittany's car pulled up shining her lights on Santana. Brittany quickly parked as she hopped out and moved to be in front of Santana. Santana just stared at the concrete lost in thought. Brittany's face dropped as she sat next to Santana. She put her arms around her waist. "She kicked me out. She said I was selfish for telling her. She said I should have just kept it a secret. Then she got up and left." Brittany just held Santana tighter. They were like that in silence for minutes until Santana spoke up, "Can you just take me to your house? I don't want to go home." Brittany nodded as she helped her up Brittany kept her arms around Santana as they walked to the car. Brittany let go to get in the driver's seat.

When they walked into Brittany's room Santana still seemed far gone inside her own mind. Brittany gave her a pair of sweats and a T-shirt to change into. When Brittany came out of the bathroom ready for bed Santana was already in her bed staring up at the wall. Brittany moved in next to her. Tears started to fall silently from Santana's face with her hands clasped on her chest. Brittany just wrapped her arms around Santana and snuggled into her. Santana finally broke the silence, "I thought that for once everything was falling into place. Why do I feel like suddenly I'm just the one falling?" There was a brief pause before Santana spoke again, "I will be ok. I promise." Santana turned so she was facing Brittany. Brittany looked at her with concern, "I will be ok."

* * *

**Before Constant Craving Performance**

Santana seemed to be ok in the morning. She returned to her normal self when she got ready for the day in Brittany's room. She was smiling again and looking lovingly at Brittany. They walked hand in hand into the choir room. "Hey I'm going to go talk to Mr. Schue about something. Be right back." Brittany nodded as Santana took off to talk to Mr. Schue. Mercedes walked up behind Brittany, "How is she doing today?"

"She's ok. She's incredible how strong she is."

"Defiantly."

"Her grandmother wasn't so accepting, but she's dealing with it."

"At least she is ok. She has you…" Mercedes softly touched Brittany's shoulder as she walked away leaving Brittany smiling. Brittany saw Santana take her seat. She smiled over at Santana and walked to claim her seat next to her girlfriend. So much had happened to them in just a couple of days, but the good thing to come out of these horrid days was that they were both together out to everyone and if there was one thing that was true is that they could only go up from here.

* * *

_**AN: I hope that you liked the way I filled in the cracks to this episode. **_

_**AB: Hope you liked this chapter/ TT's were really good at sectionals loved their number**_

_**Santanalover16: I also hate Sam with every fiber of my being. He was not that stupid in season two and three and now he is really just dumb. Hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Other readers stay tuned! Leave a review. **_


	8. Hold on to Sixteen

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**Hold on to Sixteen**

* * *

Brittany was walking down the hall with her binder in her hands when she walked by Quinn and Rachel talking. She crossed across the hall to see Santana inside her locker. She walked up just as Santana closed her locker. "Oh hey."

"Hey there."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just putting away some of the sheet music that Shelby gave us."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing just sectional's is coming up.""And?"

"Nothing forget it." Santana looked at Brittany questionably. "So are you coming over tonight so we can go over choreography I still need help."

"Yea sure." Santana smiled causing a chain reaction to Brittany's face. The bell rang as kids broke from the halls and continued their journey to class. Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana as Santana pulled back a little. She smiled in satisfaction of teasing Brittany before she saw Brittany pout and decided to lean back in and kiss her girlfriend. She smiled into the kiss as Brittany kissed her two more times before turning to walk away to her class. "See you at glee!" Brittany skipped off down the hall.

* * *

**After Sam Evans Returns**

Sam walked down the hallway with a huge smile on his face. He had missed this place terribly. The sound of teenagers yelling and laughing. The smell of B.O. from jocks and cheerios perfume. He put his hands in his jacket pocket before turning the corner bumping into a blonde knocking her binder out of her hand. "Oh geez, I'm," Brittany scooped up her binder and looked up at the Sam, "Sam!" Brittany quickly pulled Sam into a tight hug and stepped away smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel and Finn brought me back for sectional's. And I'm also living with Finn until the end of the year."

"Does this mean you're staying here for the rest of the year?" Sam nodded as Brittany grinned wider. "Yay!"

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good a lot has been going on around here."

"Yea I heard. I also heard your dating someone new."

"Yes."

"Well come on tell me." Sam smiled anticipating an answer. "Santana and I have dated for about a month now." She said with a very proud smile. "That's great."

"Yea it is actually I'm on my way to meet her now so I have to go, but it was really nice seeing you again Sam." She pulled him into another hug, "I will see you at sectionals rival." Sam nodded as Brittany walked off. "Wait…rivals?"

Brittany turned the corner and saw Santana at her locker. She was plugged into her iPod and mouthing the lyrics to their song for sectionals. Brittany smiled as she walked up behind her girlfriend. "Santana." No answer. She tapped on her shoulder as she turned around and smiled, "Oh hey." Santana took out her earphones and looked at Brittany. "Sorry I was trying to get these lyrics down."

"Guess who I just bumped into." Santana crossed her arms, "Who?"

"Sam. He's back to help New Directions compete.""Trouty Mouth?" Brittany nodded as Santana crossed her arms. A small evil smirk appeared on her face. She put her iPod in her locker reaching for something and pulled out small red book before closing her locker and walking down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"To deliver a welcome back message." Santana smirked widened as she picked up her pace leaving a confused Brittany behind.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Santana was pacing back and forth in her room singing her lyrics to Survivor. Her back was facing the door so she didn't see Brittany leaning on the door frame staring at her. Brittany was smitten over Santana and when ever she opened her mouth and sung she couldn't help but smile. She finally decided to knock on the door frame. Santana heard the knock and turned around seeing Brittany smiling at her. "Hey. How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough." Santana walked over and pecked Brittany on the lips. "Going over your parts?"

"Yea theirs a note that I'm trying to make perfect." Brittany nodded, "Well don't forget that you also need to dance." Santana laughed a little and turned to face Brittany, "That's why you're here."

"Ah, so you only want me for my amazing dance skills."

"No, I need you to help me because we are partners anyway and I don't want to look like a fool next to a talented hot blonde."

"Who happens to be dating you."

"Yes." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana. "Britt, were not going to get anything done if we keep doing this." Brittany smiled as she pulled away from Santana, "Ok well get into first position." Santana did as she was told, "Ok let's go from I'm a Survivor."

"Ok." Santana raised her left hand to meet Brittany's right hand. Brittany gripped her hand and looked into Santana's eyes, "Santana you know you have to put your right hand on my waist right?" Santana smiled and laid her hand on Brittany's waist line, "Ok now you're going to take a step back starting with your right. I'm leading." Santana did as she was told still looking into Brittany's eyes, "Ok now drag your left foot back and take one more step back." Santana was doing well. "Good, see you got it. Now were going to go back the same way. Ready?"

"Yea." They did the same thing back. "Ok now stop drop your left hand from mine and grab the other side of my waist." Santana move her hand to lie on Brittany's left waistline. "Now hold onto me as I dip." Brittany dipper her head as Santana watched in amazement. She smiled as Brittany came back up. "Ok now let go of your right hand on me." Brittany then spun across Santana, "Now lean back and dip your head."

"You're crazy."

"What? That's the choreography." Brittany laughed, "I have my right hand on your lower back nothing is going to happen to you." Santana smiled as she dipped her head back and came back up. "See." Santana came back up with her face millimeters from Brittany's. Brittany smiled as she leaned in to close the gap and kissed Santana. They both smiled into the kiss. Brittany still had her right hand on the lower part of Santana's back. She moved her left to put in the same position. After five minutes of making out Santana broke the kiss, "We need to work."

"I thought we were." Santana smiled as Brittany leaned back in, "Britt…seriously sectionals is tomorrow."

"Ok ok." The rest of the night they went back to practicing. In some moments they would both steal kisses as the other reminded that they had a competition in the morning. Tomorrow was one for the books.

**Side Stage Trouble Tones Performance**

* * *

Santana was shaking out the last of her nerves as the other trouble tones were fixing their accessories or their hair. Brittany walked up next to Santana, "Don't be nervous. You have an amazing voice and confidence."

"I know I just really want to win." Santana rubbed her hands on the side of her dress. "We will be fine." Brittany kissed the side of Santana's head before the stage crew called for everyone to take their positions. The lights went dark as everyone walked out to the stage. As Santana started walking she felt someone grab her hand. When she turned to look she saw Brittany beaming at her. Brittany let go as soon as Santana neared her start spot. When she looked to Brittany, Brittany winked before taking her own spot. She looked down before she heard the music begin. Showtime.

* * *

**After Performance **

Santana got up as the lights went off and Brittany immediately swallowed her up a huge hug. They walked of stage together. "We did it!" Brittany jumped up and down on Santana's shoulder. "I know!" They hugged tightly and Brittany pulled away. "You got the dance down!""I had a good teacher." Brittany smiled and leaned in to kiss Santana before Sugar interrupted them, "Guy's we have to take our seats."

"Ok were coming." Santana said as she looked over to Sugar and then back to Brittany. "Let's go watch our friends ok?"

"OK." Santana said as Quinn came up to hug the both of them. "You girls were amazing out there."

"Thank you and good luck to you." Brittany said. "Thank you. Love you guys."

"We love you too." Santana said as she linked her arm between Brittany's and took off side stage with Brittany to take their seats.

* * *

**After New Directions Performance **

"Would the Glee groups please take the stage for the award ceremony." The loud-speaker sounded after New Directions left the stage. They Trouble Tones got out of their seats and walked up to the stage. "Wow who knew that tubbs and the pretty pony could sing so well." Brittany nodded in agreement. They stepped out of their own row from the audience and Brittany laced their fingers. They proceeded to walk up to the stage.

* * *

**After Quinn Confronts Them in the Bathroom**

"Ok can I be the first to say never going to happen."

"Santana…"

"What Brittany? Why would we surrender and go back to them. I am not living under two spotlight driven crazy primates." Brittany kept her mouth shut and Mercedes spoke up, "Santana look I know that we left in the beginning to gain stardom, but they agreed to a trouble tones number every competition. Something is defiantly better than nothing."

"Yea but" Santana was cut off by Mercedes, "Enough Santana, it is time for us to suck up our pride and just do this. I don't want to live the rest of my Senior year wondering what if." Santana crossed her arms and looked down with her fierceness. She turned to look at Brittany who shrugged, "She's right. I miss them." Santana looked down and then back up, "Fine."

"Yes!" Brittany said as she hugged Santana. Mercedes and Sugar smiled. "Ok ok let's go before I change my mind." They all smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**After We Are Young Performance **

Santana stepped down from the steps with Rachel following her. Everyone was celebrating the comeback of the girls and talking about regional's. "Hey thank you for coming back."

"Welcome…I guess I missed it." Rachel smiled, "Don't tell anyone." Rachel made a motion to zip her lips, "It means a lot to Finn and to me." Santana looked up at her. "I know that we haven't always been the closest of friends, but you are still apart of this group Santana and I consider you a friend." Santana smiled a bit. "I know that we still have our differences, but I just want to say I think you voice is really awesome and you're a key member to helping us win. I cant wait to see your number at regional's."

"Thank you…and I guess you're pretty good too." Santana said as they both laughed. "I'm going to hug you now is that ok?" Santana nodded as they hugged quickly. Rachel smiled and walked away passing Brittany who was coming towards Santana, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Soooo…"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"I guess so." Brittany smiled and hugged Santana around her arms. "You know what this means?" Santana looked at Brittany, "What?"

"Were going to regional's!" Santana giggled at Brittany. Santana soaked in her surroundings of the perfect family she was surrounded in. Everyone was laughing and talking. Making jokes and hugging one another. It was the perfect environment and she felt honored to be apart of something amazing.

* * *

_**AN: I had to watch the choreography closely for this chapter haha I hope that you enjoy it! Leave a review! Thanks guys**_


	9. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**Extraordinary Merry Christmas**

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Mercedes dangled the mistletoe over Finn and Rachel as they kissed. Santana crossed her arms and looked in disgust as they kissed. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a beaming Brittany holding a mistletoe above her own head. Santana giggled as she leaned in to kiss Brittany. "Best Christmas ever." Rachel said as Santana pulled away from a smiling Brittany. "I would have to agree." Santana giggled at Brittany pulling her in for a hug. Everyone in the choir room was smiling and laughing enjoying the Christmas fever that had hit them. This was a Christmas to remember.

* * *

Santana walked down the hallway with her binder in hand. She passed by Finn, "Oh my god, I'm dating Kim Kardashian." She raised an eyebrow and continued walking down the hallway. She found Brittany staring into her locker. "Hey." Brittany turned to look at her. She smiled, "What are you doing Britt?"

"I'm just finishing something."

"Finishing what?" Brittany reached into her locker and when her hands pulled out snowflake lights went on above her locker Santana giggled. "Britt its beautiful."

"Yea, like someone else I know." Brittany said smiling causing Santana to blush. "So I was thinking."

"Mhm?" Brittany said messing with her books in her locker. "What exactly do you want for Christmas."

"Santana we talked about this before I don't want anything. Being with you is my present this year." Santana looked down at the ground trying to hide her blush. "I know, but this Christmas is so special so I wanted to get you something really special." Brittany smiled and pulled out her binder with her famous dinosaur at the top of it. She closed her locker and smiled at Santana. "Santana, I just want to spend Christmas eve with you. That's it. Nothing more nothing less. I will see you in glee ok?" Santana nodded as Brittany kissed her cheek and disappearing down the hall.

Brittany and Santana exited the choir room with Brittany jumping up and down. "Can you believe that we are going to be on TV!?"

"I know I can't wait to rub this into JBI's stupid Jew frowed face." Brittany giggled, "So what are we going to do for our song?" Brittany smiled, "I think I have the perfect idea. It also involved some very cute Santa outfits."

"I'm in." They walked down the hall arm in arm talking and giggling about their TV job.

* * *

**Before Rachel's performance in the auditorium**

Brittany walked on stage to see it transformed into a winter wonderland. Everyone from glee was playing with all the props that the AV club had set up. She saw Santana giggling with Rory and Artie after Artie had told a funny joke. Rachel was getting ready for her song with the piano guy with Finn by her side. Brittany walked up behind Santana and put her arms around her waist. With the immediate contact Santana put her hands over Brittany's still listening to Artie talk, "I am not kidding Chewbacca himself was in my daydream in geometry class."

"Who's Chewbacca?" Rory said receiving a very disapproving look from Artie, "I can't talk to you anymore." with that Artie rolled away. "What did I do?" Santana and Brittany giggled at Rory as Brittany gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Ok people please take your seats and get ready to be amazed by this song. I have worked extremely hard on it." Rachel said as she pointed to Artie who rolled his eyes. Brittany broke apart from Santana and walked off stage with Santana grabbing her hand to lace their fingers. When they reached their seats Brittany sat down first, "So I was thinking," Santana started as she sat down next to Brittany "How about after we shoot the Christmas special you come over to my house. My parents are gone anyway. We can watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds really good, but only on one condition." Santana looked to Brittany's eyes, "We have to have hot chocolate, with marshmallows."

"Done." They both smiled at the music started to Rachel's song.

* * *

**After Sue leaves Disappointed and Rehearsal for the Show is Over**

"I feel really bad." Santana looked at Brittany as they exited the choir room. "About?"

"Sue and those homeless children."

"Oh Britt they will be homeless for a while don't worry there is always next year."

"Santana,"

"Sorry, I know, but were going to be on TV. This will defiantly get my boob in the door to stardom." Brittany nodded in agreement as they began walking again. "So are you sure you don't want anything for Christmas?" Brittany smiled and shook her head. "No presents this year."

"OK OK…"

"Pinky promise?" Brittany held out her pinky for Santana who shook it with her own. Little did Brittany know Santana had her fingers crossed behind her back. "So what are we doing now?"

"Actually I have to meet Finn." Brittany stopped and looked at Santana questionably making Santana giggle. "He needs help picking something out for Rachel and he knows that I'm top hoe when it comes to expensive things so he asked me to help him."

"That's nice of you." Santana shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "I will see you tonight before the taping OK?" Brittany nodded. Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany's cheek before mouthing a quick goodbye.

* * *

**After Santa Baby**

"Wow thanks Santana." Santana pulled out her nail file and filed her nails while shrugging, "Don't mention it."

"Rachel is going to be so excited."

"She better be. I didn't do this for nothing." Finn smiled as he received the bag with the earrings in them. He thanked the employee and turned around, "Ready to go?" Santana put her nail file away. "Actually I need you to help me now." Finn raised his eyebrow. "Oh don't give me that look dough face. I need to find something for Brittany."

"I thought she told you no presents."

"Oh like I'm going to listen to that." Finn shrugged, "Ok well what do you want to get her?"

"I don't know yet." They walked around the jewelers looking at everything imaginable inside the glass cases. "What about this?" Finn pointed into the case to his left. Santana moved to look at it. "Wow that's gorgeous." Finn smiled in response. "I guess you're not as bad as this as you thought Orca." He laughed, "Just get the thing so we can get out of here. I don't really want to be in here more than I have to." Santana smiled as she brought out her wallet handing it to an employee who grabbed Brittany's present. "Thank you." Santana said sincerely as Finn smiled in response. He then wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug.

* * *

**After Do They Know its Christmas Performance**

Santana couldn't stop laughing at Brittany who was making her smile. It was Christmas eve and everything seemed to be perfect. She was so happy. After the club broke off into different parts of the food bank Santana went off to go get food for her and Brittany. When she came back with some of the turkey and other fixings she saw Brittany at a table with and little boy and girl. She knew that Brittany loved children. It was defiantly a sight to see. Brittany and two little kids discussing Santa Claus. She loved seeing Brittany smile at these kids. It wasn't a smile that she normally had. It was a cross between a beam and pure happiness. Santana couldn't help but smile in response. She walked up and kissed Brittany's forehead before sitting down. "You guy's want some turkey?" Santana offered the turkey to the two little kids who gladly took it. Santana and Brittany made small talk before Sue called out, "Who's ready for some presents?" The kids screamed in response and all huddles around Rory, Sam and Rachel who handed out some gifts. Brittany and Santana laughed at the kids and turned around in their seats to watch the kids get their gifts. Santana looked over to Brittany who was smiling and giggling at the children who were so excited to get gifts. "Hey Britt?" Brittany turned to look at Santana, "Yea?"

"I know you said no gifts, but I got you something." Brittany laughed, "Why are you laughing?""Because I got you something too." Santana smiled, "You first." Brittany pulled out a bag from underneath the table. "Here." Santana riffled through it before she took out a silver bracelet. It had all sort of gems on it that she recognized. Their was a pom pom for cherrios and a microphone for glee club. "Britt, I love it. Wait what is lock for?" Santana motioned to the lock. "It's the lock to your heart. I know you wear the one that I gave you for your birthday most of the time, but I figured it you forgot it one day you'll still have it on your wrist and I still have the key necklace." Santana smiled bright, "Thank you. Now here this is yours." Santana reached into her Cheerios jacket and pulled out a long velvet box. "Finn helped me pick it out and I know that sounds really weird coming from me, but he had good taste which makes me think that he has spent way to much time with Kurt." Brittany smiled as she opened the box. Inside was a gold chained necklace with a silver outlined heart. Their were a few diamonds that were at the top of the heart. Brittany's mouth hung open. "Oh my god Santana this is way to much."

"No its just how much I love you." Santana said shyly. Brittany smiled. "I love you too. And I love it. Help me put it on?" Santana got up from her seat taking the necklace. Brittany pushed her hair to one side as Santana hooked the necklace pressing her lips to Brittany's neck. Brittany turned around to smiled at Santana. "Who's up for another song?" Will said as he clapped his hands together getting the attention from everyone. The glee club all smiled. Brittany got up and made her way over to the piano. Santana followed. This was defiantly a Christmas to remember. Everything was perfect. Christmas is a time of togetherness and a way to spread good feelings and joy. Santana was certainly feeling the joy that Christmas had to offer.

* * *

_**An: OK I hope you liked this chapter I struggled a little bit. The Christmas episode was so good though its hard to top. Anyway enjoy and leave a Review. Tell me what you think but also maybe tell my what episode you are looking forward to most reading and i will do my best to meet your expectation! Thank you so much for reading**_

_**-palex-spashley-girl8-13**_


	10. YesNo

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3 **

**Yes/No**

**After Summer Nights Performance**

* * *

Brittany and Santana walked hand in hand back from lunch into William McKinley High School with the girls and of course Kurt trailing them. "I'm just saying that you didn't have to kick Rachel and Mercedes into that trash can. I think that was really mean."

"Oh please I'm sure her middle eastern mustache broke her fall. She's fine." Brittany just shook her head as they passed Becky who seemed to really be inside of her own mind at the moment. Rory passed by the two girls, "Top of the morning girls." Brittany smiled as Santana rolled her eyes. They pass by Mike who smiles at them and Puck "Hey ladies where are you off too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Puckerman." Puck laughed as they walked to Brittany's locker. Brittany opened it as Santana leaned against the other lockers. She looked over to see Becky talking to Artie. "What is she doing?" Brittany looked out of her locker and over to Becky and Artie. "Don't know." Brittany went back to messing around with things in her locker before closing it. "He looks scared out of his mind." Brittany giggled as Santana looked lovingly over to her. "Let's get to class." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and walked off.

* * *

**After Glee Marry Me Assignment**

The bell rings as Glee kids file out with excitement. Mr. Schue walks into his office with Rachel and Finn after him. Santana and Brittany were walking towards the door. "I am so happy for the both of them. I can not wait to go to the wedding. I love weddings."

"Britt, the last wedding you went to you fell asleep a minute into the ceremony."

"Oh…yea. Weddings are kind of boring." Santana giggled at Brittany as they walked out into the hall, "Well this time we can go together. You know like you can be my date." Santana blushed at Brittany's words. She reached over to lace their fingers. "Hey Brittany come here I need to talk to you." Sugar said as she motioned her over. "OK hold on."

"I'll meet you after school ok?" Santana nodded as Brittany walked down the hall to meet up with Sugar. She turned around to face Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. "We need your help with something." Santana folded her arms and stared at the three of them. "With what?"

"We want to get a group together to help Mr. Schue with his proposal."

"I'm in." All of the girls smiled in response causing Santana to smile along with them "Let's do this!" Rachel almost screamed as they all cheered and started off down the hall.

Next day…

Santana was leaned up against Brittany's locker as Brittany was attempting to read something out of her Biology book. "Why is Trouty Mouth smiling? And what is he doing with a towel around his neck…oh no…"

"What?

"He so joined synchronized swimming."

"He's trying to get Mercedes back…be nice."

"I am…but here comes his congratulatory party." Santana pointed to Rick the Stick Nelson and his hockey bro's. "Oh no." They watched as Sam turned around and BOOM! "Oh did you see that boys?!…Synchronized!"

"Poor Sam."

"It was only a matter of time."

"Santana…""OK I'm sorry look Mercedes is helping him he's fine." Brittany weakly smiled as she watched the interaction. "I hope they get back together."

"Yea me too. It will keep him occupied for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Anyway I have to go class. I'll meet up with you later." Brittany nodded as Santana kissed her cheek and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

**After Glee rehearsal **

Santana, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel were all in the front row planning something for Mr. Schue. Brittany walked over to them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Just planning for Mr. Schue's proposal. We need more information though." Brittany sat down on Santana's lap wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. "Why don't you guys just go ask him? I'm sure he would help," They girls went wide-eyed with Brittany's comment not knowing that she had such a good idea. "Anyway I'm off to take Lord Tubbington to his crack addiction class. Wish me luck." and the proud moment is gone…Brittany kissed Santana's temple before hopping off and walking out the door. Mr. Schue walked past Brittany as all the girls jumped up, "Mr. Schue we need your help!"

* * *

**After the First Time I Saw Your Face Performance **

After the girls had calmed down Mercedes Santana for some reason really missed Brittany. Singing that song really brought memories back to when they first met. When they first kissed, when they first had sex together. Santana smiled at all the memories, but the one that she cherished the most was when she first saw Brittany. The locker room is not the most romantic spot, but that day it was the best place to be. She remembered that it was a hard day because it was Freshman year and she was still a bit terrified of Coach Sue. It was a horrible day at practice and she was just happy to take a shower and go home. When she saw her. The blonde with the beautiful blue eyes. Santana was tired of remembering this and just wanted to see her blonde beauty. She prounced down the hallway until she saw Brittany at her locker. She leaned up against the locker on the side where the door was open so that she could surprise Brittany. As soon as Brittany closed the door she as met with a smiling Santana. Brittany looked her up and down. She still had on her outfit from the performance. "Look at you." Santana smiled as she leaned in to kiss Brittany. Brittany smiled into the kiss as they broke apart. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." She leaned back in to kiss Brittany again. "I'm just happy. I love you."

"I love you too."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Before Brittany could say anything else Santana had cut her off, "Good! You're coming over tonight my parents are gone."

"OK?" Santana leaned on her tippy toes placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder to whisper into her ear, "I'll make it worth your while." Santana's breath on Brittany's ear sent shivers down her entire body. With that Santana walked off down the hallway. Brittany smiled insanely back at Santana who shouted one last thing, "See you at Glee!" Brittany stared at her with a smile until the brunette disappeared. She shook her head still with a toothy grin before slinging her backpack on her shoulder and taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**After Without You Performance**

The bell rang as Santana gathered her things getting up to see Brittany waiting for her. "Ready to go?" Santana nodded as she took Brittany's hand. They passed by Rachel and Finn who were still kissing. Santana made a disgusted face as they walked by them and out the door. "That was a gross sight." Brittany rolled her eyes as they kept walking down the hallway. "Hey guy's wait up!" They both turned to see Sam running up behind them. "What do you want trouty mouth?"

"I have an idea."

"For what?"

"Mr. Schue's proposal."

"Well what is it?" Sam smiled "Head to the pool right after school. I'll meet you there." They both looked at each other in question before they nodded in response.

* * *

**Before We Found Love**

Brittany was talking with everyone by the pool when Santana walked out. She heard a cat call from Puck as she turned around to see Santana in her costume with her hair up. She looks stunning and Brittany couldn't help but stare just a bit. "Oh shut up Puckerman." Puck sulked and turned back around. She walked up to Brittany who was still speechless, "How do I look?" she said trying to smooth out any creases in the bathing suit dress. "You look beautiful." Brittany and Santana smiled at each other before Sam ran in, "Ok everyone places! Their coming now!" Brittany smiled as she took Santana's hand walking her over to the guard stand helping her up the stairs. Santana mouthed a thank you to Brittany before blowing her a kiss. Brittany smiled and ran over to join her place with the other girls of the glee club.

* * *

**After We Found Love**

Brittany and Santana jumped out of the pool and hugged each other along with the rest of the glee club. Santana walked over with Brittany in her hand and congratulated Mr. Schue and Emma, "Congratulations." She smiled and hugged the both of them. Brittany did the same as Santana shivered. "Ok let's go change it's really cold." Santana nodded in agreement as everyone hit the changing room. They both took a quick shower before changing into their clothes. Since it was the end of the day no one was in their except for the other glee club members. Santana was blow drying her hair along with Quinn and Brittany was putting on her shoes next to Rachel. "That was the best proposal ever." Rachel said as everyone smiled and agreed. "I don't think I have ever seen Ms. Pillsbury that happy before." Tina said as she put a bracelet back on. "Well I need to go meet Finn. She you guys tomorrow ok?" Everyone said goodbye to Rachel. "Yea I need to go home and Finish some homework." Quinn said as she put the last of her lipstick on. All the girls started to get up to leave and before they knew it, it was just Santana and Brittany left in the locker room. Santana turned off the blow dryer and walked over to her locker putting it inside. Brittany was fixing her other shoelace while she was sitting on the bench next to the lockers, "Hey Britt?"

"Yea?" Brittany looked up to see Santana with a worried look on her face. Santana pulled out a small black velvet box from her locker and Brittany's eyes went wide. "Wait Santana…" Santana cut her off "Oh shut up it's not what you think." Brittany smiled as Santana sat on the bench right next to Brittany. "I had this whole conversation planned out, but looking at you I kind of lost everything I planned." Brittany smiled as Santana giggled, "Look when I first came to this school I had no intention of being in the place that I am now. I didn't think that I would be joining glee club, I didn't think I would basically be friends with someone like Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina and I certainly did not think that I would have a girlfriend. I think about what it would be like if I stayed on the path of what my expectation was, but I realized that things that aren't planned turn out to be the greatest things in life," Brittany's eyes began to water and Santana went on. "I am forever grateful for what has happened in my life and my decision to take a risk and dare to be different. If I wouldn't have I would have never had you in my life. Now this is not an engagement ring, but its more of a promise," Santana opened the box to reveal a very shiny ring with a small diamond on the top in the shape of a heart. Brittany released a tear and quickly wiped it away smiling as Santana moved to get down on one knee. "I'm asking you in here because this was the first time that I saw you and since that day our friendship has done nothing, but grow and blossom. This whole day has just got me thinking and well…Brittany Susan Pierce…I promise to love you for a very long time and no matter what we will be together. ." Brittany smiled as more tears escaped her eyes. Santana reached over to wipe them away with her thumb. "I promise too." Santana smiled and let out a small laugh too. She reached up placing a hand on Brittany's face kissing her with all the passion she could find. As they broke apart Santana put the ring on Brittany's finger. "It's beautiful." Santana smiled but something was still on her mind. She looked at Brittany who was still admiring her ring and it just slipped out, "Will you marry me some day?" The only sound was of Brittany taking in a breath.

* * *

_**AN: Two chapters in one day!? WHAT!? That's right i'm pretty good. Anyway i hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it. To all the people who left a review thank you! I love reading them. It keeps me writing. So thank you**_

_**AB**_

_**GUEST**_

_**Santanalover16**_

_**HeyItsJazmine**_

_**SmileySwimmer**_

_**Lexi1012**_

_**Appleismyname**_


	11. Michael

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**Michael **

Santana walked down the hall as fast as her feet could take her. She weaved her way through the over crowded hallway. She didn't care who she bumped into she was on a mission and was walking with a purpose. She turned the corner to reach her destination. She crossed the hall and found her person. She stopped in her tracks looking into a locker door "So are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Brittany closed her locker and put her backpack on. Santana looked at her, "The one that I asked you a few days ago." Brittany tried to remember as best she could but she came up with nothing. "Uh…oh wait yes I remember the president its Will. ."

"That's not what I asked you. Remember," Santana leaned in a bit just for Brittany to hear. "after Mr. Schue proposed and we were in the locker room."

"Oh yea."

"Well?" Brittany smiled as she took Santana's hand, "Santana,"

"Hey you two!" Mercedes said as she came down the hallway with Kurt and Blaine. "Hey." Brittany responded as Santana withdrew her hand, "Please save me they keep talking about 1970's Oscar winners." Mercedes mouthed to the two girls who smiled in response. "Where are you guys off to?"

"Were going to the choir room in order practice some songs that Kurt and I have come up with." The group then walked down the stairs on their way to the choir room.

* * *

**After Michael Performance**

Santana riffled through her locker putting papers into her binder. She looked at the pictures that took their places throughout her locker. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Brittany standing there. "Hey." Brittany had a good size smile on her face as Santana smiled back in response. "Hi."

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" Santana said putting something back in her locker. "The answer to your question is yes." Santana froze as she looked at Brittany. The blonde just raised both her eyebrows smiling as she turned on her heels and bounced down the hallway. Santana smiled shaking her head before pulling out her binder and closing her locker to take off after her girlfriend.

Santana walked out of her class to bump into Rachel who was talking with Kurt and Artie. "I'll I'm saying is that Michael is the most influential artist that you will ever find." Artie says with his hands up making Rachel roll her eyes. "I totally agree." Santana adds walking next to them. "Hey Santana." Rachel says, "Oh hey Santana we are all going to the Lima Bean after school with Blaine. Care to join us?"

"Sure."

" Hey there you guys are, I think we should go spy on the warblers. See what they are up to." Blaine said as he met up with the group.

"Are you sure that's why you want to go." Kurt said underneath his breath receiving a disapproving look from Blaine. "I think we should spy. I'm in." Artie said as the others shrugged, "What's the harm." Santana added. They all then continued to walk down the hall continuing their rant on Michael Jackson.

* * *

**After the Lima Bean Confrontation with Sebastian and After Glee Club**

"Santana come with me!" Blaine says as he pushed off his seat and walks. Santana gets up with Brittany right behind her. Kurt and the rest of the glee club get up out of curiosity to follow the two. "Where are you going?" Blaine didn't say anything he just walked as fast as his feet could carry him out into the hall. Santana was close behind him. "Blaine whatever you're thinking it's not a good idea." Kurt said trying to catch up to his boyfriend. Blaine stopped at his locker causing everyone to halt. "Ok pretty pony I don't think anything in your fluffy locker is going to help our situation." Santana said stopping to cross her arms. The rest of the glee club stopped behind the two. Blaine put in his combination before opening his locker with a pop noise. He smiled as he reached into his locker. He pulled out a black leather jacket turning around to face the glee club with it in his grasp. Santana's face lit up along with the others. "Let's get bad."

* * *

**Before Bad Performance **

Brittany sat on Santana's bed dangling her feet back and forth waiting for Santana to get ready so they could meet the rest of the glee club in the parking garage downtown. "Santana what are you doing in there?" Santana stepped out in her cheerios uniform with a black leather jacket and a hoodie to match. "Look at you."

"You're one to talk." Santana said as she pointed to her girlfriends own leather jacket. "You look nice."

"Thanks. Ready to go?" Brittany was about to get up but Santana stopped her with her hand up. "Not so fast. Let me admire this for a couple more minutes." Brittany smiled as she rested back on the bed placing her hands behind her for support. Santana smiled at her causing Brittany to smile back. "Are you done yet?"

"Shhh."

"Ok were done here. We're going to be late." Brittany got up taking Santana with her out the door. "Let's go show Sebastian who's bad." Santana said as they walked out the door.

* * *

**After Bad Performance**

"Someone get help!" Kurt yelled as he kneeled next to Blaine. "I'll call them." Puck said whipping out his phone. Santana looked up to Brittany who looked back into her eyes with concern. Brittany made her way over to Santana and rested her head on Santana's shoulder as Santana wrapped her arms around the girl. They watched in horror as Blaine screamed out in pain. Puck came back, "They will be here soon." He was panting a bit from running back. The Glee club sat in shock with Kurt reassuring Blaine he would be ok. After ten minutes paramedics pulled in with an Ambulance and hurried out of the car. The next ten minutes were more of a blur to Santana as they watched them treat to Blaine and load him up in a stretcher. Kurt jumped in the ambulance right next to him grabbing his hand. The glee club waved him goodbye and good luck as the ambulance doors shut and the ambulance took off.

* * *

**After Santana talks with Kurt**

Santana got up from her chair and walked out of the classroom leaving a curious Kurt behind. As she walked down the hall she met up with Brittany, "Hey, sorry I'm late I saw Kurt all alone in a classroom so I stopped to talk with him."

"That was nice of you."

"Yea, well something needs to be done about this Mr. evil glitter face situation and I have the perfect idea."

"What are you going to do?"

"Meet me after school. Were bringing this Disney haired diva down." Santana took off down the hall on a mission. Brittany just stood in confusion.

Santana walked quickly down the hall before seeing her target. She walked up to Artie who was struggling to put things into his locker. "Twinkle chair I need your help." Artie just looked up and fixed his glasses. "What can I help with?"

"I need a super secret device to tape to my underboob."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me I'm going to Dalton so I can catch that jerk on tape admitting that he tampered with the slushie he threw on Blaine." Artie smiled before looking into his locker. He reached in and picker out a tape recorder and tossed it to Santana. "Use this."

"Spy gear. Nice. Thanks." She turned to walk away before Artie reached into his locker and pulled something else out, "Santana!" Santana turned to catch some scotch tape. "I think you will need that too." Santana smiled and held up the tape as a thanks. She then turned around to walk back down the hallway.

After her last class Santana shot out of her class like a Canon. She basically ran to Brittany's classroom getting their before Brittany even exited her own class. "Whoa, hey." Before Brittany could get anymore words out she took Brittany by the hand and almost ran with her out of the school.

Brittany and Santana reached the hallway of Dalton searching for the Warblers. "They have got to be here somewhere!"

"Santana…"

"I am not giving up! I didn't tape this thing to my underboob for nothing." Brittany smiled as Santana tried to readjust the tape recorder uncomfortably. Santana and Brittany heard Sebastian's voice from inside the building next to them. "Ah ha! Britt stay here this is between him and me." Brittany nodded her head as Santana made her way to the door.

* * *

**After Smooth Criminal**

Santana came out of the door with red slushie dripping from her clothes. "Oh Santana…" Santana shivered as Brittany made her way over to Santana. "Honey…" Brittany tried to take the rest of the slushie off of her girlfriend. Santana gave her a smile, "I got it." Santana grinned even bigger while Brittany smiled. "Yes!" Brittany went to hug Santana but quickly re thought it and stepped back. "I know we should probably go home so I can clean up." Brittany smiled as she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Santana's lips. "You taste like cherry." Santana smiled as both girls cracked up. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**After Black or White Performance**

Brittany and Santana exited side stage with the rest of the glee club. "You know it was really nice of you to try to help out Kurt. Santana smiled as they stopped walking and faced each other. "Well retaliation and being a sneaky bitch is my favorite thing." Brittany smiled as Kurt made his way over to Santana. "Santana can I talk to you." Santana nodded as Brittany kissed her cheek and walked off to go talk to the others. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did."

"No problemo it's what I do." Santana said shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't know that you had it in you. You are one of the only ones to try to make me feel better after what happened to Blaine. I talked to him and he told me to tell you thank you too. It takes someone with a really good heart to do something like that for someone else. So thank you." Kurt moved to hug Santana as she muffled into his shoulder, "You're welcome." They pulled apart and smiled. "Now that this whole thing is over LET'S GET READY FOR REGINALS! Rachel yelled as everyone screamed in agreement.

* * *

_**AN: I hope this chapter was ok. I struggled with it a bit. I tried my best. Here you are tell me what you think in a review. ALSO tell me what episode you look forward to most reading! I'm curious thanks for reading!**_


	12. The Spanish Teacher

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**The Spanish Teacher**

The bell rang for Mr. Schue's Spanish class. Santana immediately got up and walked out giving Finn, Puck and especially Mr. Schue glares. "That look burns." Artie said as he shook it off in his chair. Brittany was leaned up against the wall waiting for Santana to get out. She played with her famous green pen with curly things off the top of it. When she saw Santana come out she lit up. "Hey you." Santana just stared at Brittany with a glare. "Bad day?"

"Have you heard Mr. Schue? It's an embarrassment."

"What is?"

"He was singing la cucaracha is the most stereotypical way ever. This is not right."

"I love that song. Isn't is great?" Santana stared at her dumbfounded and took off down the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Figgins!" Santana yelled as she rounded the corner of the hall. Leaving Brittany with a sad face hugging her binder.

Santana barged into Principals Figgins office with the secretary trying to run after her. "This is not ok! You need to do something about Mr. stereotype." Figgins cowered into his chair putting his hands up in defense with a scared look. "What are you talking about?"

"Schuester! That class is not ok! I am coming from a proud Latina background and if you don't do something about that I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!" With that remarks Santana turned and walked out passed the secretary who looked apologetically at Figgins. They watched as she walked out and turned the corner.

Santana rounded the corner on her way to Glee club. She saw Brittany outside the door waiting for her. She moved up to meet with her. "Hey how was your meeting?"

"Good. I think I was perceived well." Santana smiled at herself. The both of them walked into the glee club to see everyone messing around as usual waiting for Mr. Schue. "Are those maracas?" Santana asked as Artie rolled past shaking them. "Yea I found them in Mr. Schue's office."

"Give them." Santana took them out of Artie's hand and sat down on a chair that was right to the white board. Brittany smiled as Santana shook them back and forth. She walked out to sit by Quinn.

* * *

**After I'm Sexy and I know It**

David Martinez Picked up his Jacket, "Thanks for letting me show my duende guys." He put his jacket back on as the girls fanned themselves. The bell rang and everyone filed out. Brittany walked up to be next to Santana. "Mas bueno? Really?" Brittany just looked at Santana. "Yea that's Spanish right?"

"It means more good not very good. Very good is muy bueno. Ah! Él ni siquiera sabe el idioma que está enseñando. Esto es una vergüenza! estúpido! (He doesn't even know the language that he is teaching. This is a disgrace! stupid!) Santana spoke so fast that Brittany couldn't even understand her own English. "Uh…"

"No puedo soportarlo más! ¡No! Esto es una desgracia para Lima Heights! (I can't take this anymore! No! This is a disgrace to Lima Heights!)" Brittany tried to think of what Santana was saying but it just wasn't clicking. Santana was just going off in Spanish and Brittany couldn't handle it anymore. "Santana stop," Brittany took a hold of Santana's shoulders to keep her from pacing back and forth. "You're all kinds of confusing right now and I can't understand what you are saying."

"Sorry." Santana said sincerely looking down at the ground. "I just don't think it's right that Mr. Schue is teaching everyone such stereotypical visions of a Latin background." Brittany just nodded. "Ok I'm done talking about it a promise…for now." They continued walking down the hall. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well Lord Tubbington is going out so nothing."

"Come over there's a new movie on tonight. Vampire vs. Werewolf a fight for love."

"Sounds fun. I'll be there." Santana smiled as they continued down the hall.

Santana and Brittany sat comfortably on Santana's bed. Santana was sitting half up with her back resting against her bed frame. Brittany was lying down on her side with her head on Santana's chest. Santana had her left arm protectively around Brittany as they ate popcorn off of Santana's lap. "Hey Santana?"

"Hm?" Santana answered without looking away from the TV. "What were you saying this afternoon when you were ranting about Mr. Schue?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Spanish I don't understand it. I mean when Mr. Schue hands me a test I usually just draw sombreros." Santana laughed, "You want to learn some?" Brittany sat up with her attention fully on Santana. She took some popcorn and ate it while awaiting for Santana. Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's eagerness. "Ok eres una chica rubia." Brittany looked at Santana with a blank emotion before trying to repeat it as best she could. Santana couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. "It means you are a blonde girl."

"I thought rubia was a place." Santana just shook her head. "Ok here try this one Somos cheerios."

"Huh?"

"We are cheerios."

"Yea I know." Santana just laughed, "No that is what it means."

"Oh…Somos cherrios." Brittany said with her best Latin accent. Santana smiled as she looked into Brittany's perfect blue eyes. "What?"

"Te quiero tanto mucho." Santana said in a perfect sincere accent. "What does that mean?" Santana smiled and looked shyly at the bed before back into Brittany's eyes, "I love you so much." Brittany grinned before she leaned over to kiss Santana. Santana carefully removed the popcorn from her lap to the ground because she knew things were about to heat up.

* * *

**After Cheerios Perform Coach Washington's Hip Hop Number**

Santana got up from her Captain seat and trotted over to Brittany and the other Cheerio's. Brittany was digging through her bag and took out her water bottle. Santana appeared beside her. "Dang…" Santana said as she smiled at Brittany who was trying not to laugh while she was sipping on her water. She finished and through it back into her bag. "You like it?"

"Of course I do. And you were hot." Brittany smiled as she looked over to Coach Sue and saw her looking extremely offended. "I think the new coach is rubbing Sue the wrong way."

"Wanky." Brittany laughed as she pointed over to the two coaches. "No seriously look." Santana turned her head to look at the two of them. "Looks like Sue isn't the only Sue around here anymore." Brittany nodded as she picked up her bag heading to the showers with Santana.

* * *

**After Mercedes Performance **

The bell rang signaling glee club was over. Santana looked over to Brittany who was still snuggled into her. "Time to go." she said as Brittany pouted and soon got up. When Brittany put her backpack on Santana gave her a peck on the lips before the ascended the steps and out of the choir room. They walked out hand in hand before Santana broke apart to go the other way. "Where are you off too?"

"I'm meeting up with Senor Martinez to rehearse a song for the club."

"Why?"

"It's fun and I think you will like it." Brittany nodded before Santana kissed her one last time, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

**After Sam's Performance**

Santana and Brittany walked out of the choir room hand in hand. "I know Mr. Schue has some problems with Spanish but you don't have to be that harsh on him." Santana rolled her eyes. "Hey Brittany can I borrow you for a couple of minutes?" Mr. Schue said standing in the doorframe of the choir room. Santana looked at him with question in her eyes. "Sure," she said as she faced him. "I'll see you later ok?" Santana nodded as she watched Brittany walk into the choir room.

Brittany walked in to see Mike standing there with a hand on his one backpack strap. "I called you guys in here because I need your help. Santana was right I need to do a song to defend my honor." Brittany and Mike looked at each other and nodded. "I'm going to translate a song and I want you guys to dance with me. If I am going to beat David I am going to need all the dancing power I can get."

"You can count on us Mr. Schue." Mike said as Mr. Schue's face lit up. "Alright! Thanks guys." He put a hand on Brittany's shoulder, "We go this." She said as she smiled.

* * *

**After Sue Yells at Santana and Tells Mr. Schue she doesn't need his Sperm**

Brittany saw as Mr. Schue and Coach Sue were talking to Santana. She saw Sue walk down the hallway coming towards her. "What are you looking at tweedle dumb?" She said harshly as she passed by Brittany. Brittany was quick to shrug her shoulders as she made her way to Santana who was messing with things in her locker. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing just the usually Coach Sue accusing me of complaining to Figgins about her teaching which I didn't and then she told me she was getting pregnant." Brittany's eyes widened, "What!?"

"Yea I know. Freaky." Santana shuttered at the sheer thought of it. She pulled out her binder and closed her locker leaning against it. "Did you complain about Coach Sue to Principal Figgins?"

"I don't know how to do that." Santana nodded " True…anyway I should go. I'm meeting Senor Martinez again to rehearse for tomorrow."

"OK." Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany. "I'll see you tomorrow for the big number." With that Santana walked off.

* * *

**After Santana's Performance with Senor Martinez**

Santana made her way back down to the seats in front of the stage. Brittany was beaming at her. She walked down to the row where Brittany was and smiled at her. "So did you like it."

"I didn't understand most of it, but I couldn't stop staring at you." Santana leaned in a little to Brittany as flirtatious as she could. "Yea? Why's that?" Brittany whispered into her ear, "Because you looked hot and you're accent was unbelievably hotter." Brittany pulled back smirking to see Santana almost blushing. Santana went to sit down as Brittany started walking to the stage, "Wait, where are you going?" Brittany turned around, "To get ready for Mr. Schue's performance I'm helping him."

"Excuse me?"

"I think it's pretty cool." Brittany winked at her and continued to make her way to the stage. Santana was left sitting there in confusion and disapproval.

* * *

**After Mr. Schue Performance**

Brittany jumped down from the stage to stand in front of Santana who giggled as her horns wiggled on her head. The glee club broke out into talking as Mr. Schue went back to change. "Sooo…"

"What?"

"I knew you had a soft side." Santana giggled as she looked down and then back up. "Yea, well don't get used to it." Brittany smiled as she hugged Santana. When they broke apart Santana stared awkwardly at Brittany's horns. "Can you take that thing off? It's starting to creep me out." Brittany smiled and removed the horns from her head. "Better?" Santana nodded as Mr. Schue came off the stage back in normal clothes, "Alright guys I will see you all tomorrow. Santana a word please." Everyone got up from their seats to leave as Santana made her way over to Mr. Schue. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me that I'm not completely a worthless teacher. I'm glad that I could teach you to be wise and to take pride in the person that you are." "You're a great teacher Mr. Schue you just need to remember that next time you run into a crisis so you don't end up dressing like Kurt." He smiled and let out a small laugh before he took Santana in a hug. Brittany looked on with a smile. As they parted Mr. Schue spoke up, "Go on get out of here." Santana smiled and turned around to walk back and link arms with Brittany. "He's so your favorite teacher."

"Shut up." She said with a smile making Brittany laugh. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

* * *

**_An: Here we go again guy's hope you liked it! I want to say a quick shout out to all of my reviewers out there you are amazing and i smile every time i read your review. Is anyone as excited as i am for the DIVA episode! Brittana is endgame people let it be known. Also a quick shout out to my international folks! Keep reading and tune in next time for HEART!_**


	13. Heart

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**Heart**

Santana pulled up in front of Brittany's house and turned off her ignition. She pulled out her phone while leaning back in her seat.

_To Britt Britt:_

_I'm Here_

It was only a matter of seconds before Brittany texted her back

_From Britt Britt:_

_Where? Santana you're supposed to come pick me up._

Santana giggled as she rolled her eyes and honked her horn. Brittany came out of the front door minutes later practically floating over to the car. Santana smiled at her when their eyes met. Brittany got in on the passenger's side, "Morning."

"Morning." Brittany threw her backpack into the back seat next to Santana's. Brittany looked over to meet Santana's eyes before both leaned in to kiss each other. Santana pulled back to see Brittany smiling uncontrollably. "What's got you all giddy?" Santana said with a smile. "Oh nothing. Just that Valentines day is in a couple of days."

"This I know."

"And I am working on something top-secret."

"Like what?" Brittany lost her smile and stared into Santana, "Santana it's top-secret." Santana giggled, "OK OK…I wont ask then."

"Valentines day is going to be amazing."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling." Brittany said with a face that just made Santana smile. She then turned the ignition on before pulling back onto the road to drive to school.

As they entered school they walked hand in hand through the halls as Santana walked with Brittany to her own class. Brittany looked up to the clock to see that their was still a few minutes before the bell rang. They girls stopped to face each other as Brittany spoke, "You know we still have a few more minutes we could-"

"I don't think so, you have to go to your class Brittany."

"My teachers think if I don't show up it will actually help my grade." Santana stared at her confused before shaking her head, "Just go and try to pay attention. If not then text me. See you at Glee ok?"

"Ok." They pecked each other on the lips before hearing the bell which signaled both of them to turn and go to class. Little did they know of a student who was watching them in discomfort. He squirmed as he saw the kiss between the two of the girls. As they parted he took off to Principal Figgins in his tan hippie sandals.

* * *

**Before Glee Club **

Santana and Brittany walked down the hall together with Brittany hanging on Santana's shoulder. "All I'm saying is that Valentine's day is like the best holiday that was ever invented and right now cupid is probably trolling the halls." Brittany said rather enthusiastically. "You are really excited about this aren't you?" Brittany looked at Santana intently, "You have no idea. it's a romantic time to light candles, and give roses and play romantic music that you can waltz to in the candlelit room." They rounded the corner and entered the choir room. They saw two stools that were next to the piano and put their things down. "I don't know how to waltz."

"What!?" Santana smiled before sitting down on the stool that was closest to the door. "Yup I don't know how to dance like you do."

"Want me to teach you?"

"Sure."

"Ok get up." Brittany said as she motioned for Santana to get up. "What?"

"Come on get up." Brittany said with a smile as she took Santana's hands to help her up. "Here grab my left hand with your right like this," Brittany took Santana's right hand and held it while Santana just smiled. "OK now place you're left hand on my lower back." Santana did as she was told as Brittany placed her own hand on Santana's lower back. Brittany smiled wider, "See pretty good already." She raised her eyebrows at Santana who through her head back in laughter. "Yea? Maybe better than you?" Now it was Brittany's turn to throw her head back and let out a laugh. "OK everybody!" Mr. Schue said getting everyone's attention. "Let's hear it for love!" Santana and Brittany broke apart "Will finish this later." Brittany said seductively sitting down as Santana smiled in response taking her seat next to her girlfriend.

* * *

**After Glee Club and Sugar**

Santana and Brittany walked out of the choir room with Brittany smiling at Santana. "Yes?"

"Nothing." They reached Santana's locker as Santana did the combination to her locker and opened it as Brittany leaned up against the other lockers. "So Britt?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you go to Sugar's Valentine's day part with me?" Santana said as she pulled out a small rose from her locker handing it to Brittany. Brittany's face lit up as she happily accepted the rose jumping up and down. "Oh my god! Yes!" Santana giggled at Brittany. "How did that get in your locker?"

"Some people were selling them for their club so I bought on the way to class after I walked you and stashed it in my locker for the right moment." Brittany smiled as she leaned in to kiss Santana's cheek. When she pulled away she smiled to herself and smelled the rose while waiting for Santana to finish getting things out of her locker for her next class. Brittany looked at Santana lovingly as she closed her locker. "You're staring at me again."

"I know."

"Why."

"Because I told you so."

"Told me what?"

"Best V day ever." Santana giggled right as the bell rang.

* * *

**Next day…After Artie and Rory fight for Sugar**

Brittany and Santana walked up with their trays passing by the gorilla. "Do you think it came from the zoo?" Santana just looked at Brittany with disbelief. They walked up to the table where everyone was sitting. Santana took the chair next to Puck and Kurt as Brittany pulled up another seat next to Kurt. "Ok who does that gorilla belong to?" Santana said as Brittany sat down. "It belongs to Mr. True love." Mike said as he pointed to a grinning Kurt with his chip. "Who's it from?" Brittany asked. "I don't know it just says secret admirer but I'm almost one hundred percent sure that it's from Blaine."

"Aw." Brittany says and Santana rolled her eyes and ate a grape off her plate

* * *

**During Artie and Rory Battle for Sugar**

Santana watched from her locker as Rory stood their waiting for Sugar to appear so her could give her his Be Mine heart. Sugar walked up and smiled enthusiastically taking the heart and twirling. She saw Artie roll up and knew Rory was in for it. She smirked as Artie tapped on Sugar's shoulder. When Sugar opened her locker little hearts came flying down. Santana laughed to herself and rolled her eyes before turning around back to her locker. Brittany walked up to Santana with her computer. Santana turned to see her as Brittany leaned in, "Happy Valentines Day." Santana raised her eyebrow, "You're giving me your computer for Valentine's day?"

"It's a play list. Of all the songs I hear in my head when I'm with you or when I'm thinking about you," Brittany said with raised eyebrows as Santana smiled. "I wanted to make you a CD for Valentines day, but this is as far as I got without any help so…" Santana couldn't help but let out a small laugh along with a smile. "Oh and I made you a cover." Brittany said with a small laugh of excitement as she turned around to show Santana the cover on her laptop.

_SANTANA and BRITTANY'S_

_INFINTE PLAYLIST_

_Purple People Eater_

_Disco Duck_

_Monster Mash_

_On To of Spaghetti_

_Pac-Man Fever_

_Osama Yo' Mama_

_Diff'rent Strokes Theme Song_

"Brittnay…" Santana said with a smile. "Thank you." Brittany turned around closing her laptop, "Well you're welcome." she said sweetly and quietly as Santana chuckled and smiled. Santana was the first to lean in followed by Brittany. Their lips were about to meet when. "Teen lesbians!" The both pulled away as Brittany made a what face as Santana turned her face to glare at Principal Figgins. "I must see you in my office right now." He said before turning to return back to his office.

* * *

**After Santana Storms out of Figgins Office**

Santana slammed open the door to leave Figgins office as Brittany sat there. "I'm sorry. I'll go get her." Brittany says as she got up. "Ms. Pierce I don't want to see you two in here again." Brittany nodded and continued out to go find her girlfriend. When she got out of the office she looked down the hall to her left to see Santana throwing things in her locker. She quickly walked up to her. "You ok?" Santana slammed her locker shut. "No I'm not ok!" Brittany frowned as she reached over to rub Santana's back. "Its ok."

"No it's not! I love you and since we live in Ohio its just alright for people to hate. Love is just love it doesn't matter who it's with!" Santana was on the verge of tears as water built up in her eyes. Brittany didn't know what to say so she just tried to calm Santana down as best as she could before the bell rang. "I'll see you at glee ok? And then we are going to go home after school and watch a really nice movie and snuggle and even get on our lady kisses." Santana smiled through her watery eyes as the bell rang. "OK?"

"OK." Santana said as she went into to kiss Brittany but realized maybe it wasn't the best idea. Santana just settled for a hug before they parted.

* * *

**Next Day…Lunch Time Before Stereo Hearts**

Santana walked along with Rachel in the courtyard on the way back into the school, "So how are you and Brittany doing? I heard about Principal Figgins calling you both into his office." Santana dug deeper into her cheerios jacket pockets, "Yea it was just stupid were not allowed to kiss in public.""What? That is stupid I'm sorry that happened to you two." Santana just shrugged it off. "So what is it like being with Brittany?" Santana smiled as she raised an eyebrow to Rachel. "Just curiosity." Santana laughed as they kept walking, "I don't know. Being with a girl is so much different from with a guy but one thing is the same and that's the love that we share. It's the same as how you feel when you're with Finn. You think about them before you go to sleep and when you wake up. You wait to see their face first thing in the morning and when you're waiting you have butterflies in your stomach. You get excited when they text or call you because their face shows up on your screen and you can't help but smile, but most of all it's the time that you spend with them to touch them, hold them, talk to them. You cherish it. Because you're in love."

"Santana I think that's the sweetest thing that has ever come out of your mouth." They both cracked up as the reached the tables in the courtyard, "I didn't speak up in class, but I wanted to say that I am one hundred percent behind you," Rachel couldn't help but smile at Santana's approval. "I fully support you right to be unhappy with Finn for the rest of your lives. You should be able to love whoever you want." Rachel stopped causing Santana to stop as they ran into the god squad.

* * *

**After Rory's Performance**

"I'm sad that Rory is going back to the land of leprechaun's."

"You mean Ireland?"

"No." Both of them walked out of the Choir room and down the hallway "Well it will be OK there is always Skype."

"It's not the same." Brittany said with a pout. Santana stopped them as they faced each other. "Hey it's ok. Look I will meet you after school ok? I'm going to take you home after school and we are going to get ready for Sugars Valentine's party."

"OK." Brittany said with a pout, "You haven't forgotten already have you?"

"About what?"

"Best Valentines day every remember?" Santana said with a smile winking at Brittany before turning to walk down the hallway. Brittany stood there smiling before she made her way to her own class.

Santana knocked on Brittany's front door trying to get her nerves out by smoothing her hands out over and over. The door opening with a creak as Brittany's mom appeared behind it. "Oh Santana you look lovely. Brittany is still getting ready," Brittany's mom motioned for Santana to come in as she did nervously running her hands over her black dress. "She should be down any second now."

"OK thanks." Santana smiled as Brittany's mother disappeared into the home. She watched Brittany's mom disappear before hearing someone coming down the stairs. She saw Brittany and automatically started to smile. "Santana you look amazing."

"So do you." Santana kissed her. As they pulled away Brittany smiled. "Let's go?"

"Yea. Mom I'll call you later." Brittany shouted as they exited the house.

* * *

**After Sugar's Party**

"That was so much fun!" Brittany said as Santana closed the door to her room. The lights were off and Brittany had entered the room with her back to it so she could speak to Santana. "So you had fun huh?"

"So much! And I am so lucky to have an amazing girlfriend who had the god squad sing me the most amazing romantic song ever." Brittany said still excited wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. "It was the most amazing surprise ever."

"Hmm not quite." Brittany looked at Santana questiongly before Santana spoke up again, "Turn around." Brittany did as she was told unwrapping her arms to turn around. The room was candlelit with rose peddles on the bed in the shape of a heart that had a B+S in the middle of it. Brittany's jaw dropped as she heard music begin to play. She turned around to see Santana smiling at her removing her finger from the boom box. "I recognize this. Is this the play list I made?" Santana nodded as she walked over to Brittany placing her hands on Brittany's waist. She leaned in and kissed Brittany who smiled into the kiss. When they pulled back Brittany looked deeply into Santana's chocolate eyes. "I love you."

"Forever and for always." Brittany smiled. "Best. Valentines Day. Ever." she said the last word in a funny voice which made Santana laugh. They made their way over to the bed removing the necessary clothes as they made use of the last few hours of Valentines Day 3.

* * *

_**AN: Was it well worth the wait!? I hope you loved or liked it! Tell me what you thought and bring your jukebox monay! Sorry the song is stuck in my head from that episode. :) Anyway tell me what you look forward to now and what are your predictions for the DIVA episode? thank you to my reviewers:**_

_**Santanlover16**_

_**AB**_

_**Arlenne0794**_

_**You guys rock!**_

_**And to all my readers stay tuned!**_


	14. On My Way

**Behind the Glee**

**Season 3**

**On My Way**

The choir room emptied as Santana and Brittany were the last ones to leave. "This needs to stop." Brittany looked over at Santana questioningly. "What needs to stop?"

"Disney haired buck teeth needs to be put into his place." Brittany stopped in the hall and pulled Santana by the elbow to look at her. "Santana you need to let it go." Santana crossed her arms and gave Brittany a disapproving look. "But Britt -"

"No Santana everyone is focusing on this too much it's going to make you sick. Just enough Santana. Let this settle out on it's on." Santana paused looking long and hard at Brittany before uncrossing her arms. "OK."

"OK?" Santana nodded as Brittany put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you." Santana looked up from her spot on the ground and smiled at Brittany. "I love you too." Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulders as they began to walk again. Brittany placed a soft kiss to Santana's temple as they disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

**After Dave's Accident**

Santana was at her locker staring at all the photos and memories that she had with them. She looked at the one of her and Brittany from sophomore year. They were still friends with benefit's at the time. She was still tricking Brittany into being intimate with no attachments. If she just would have admitted to herself sooner that she was in love with Brittany they could have had so much more time together. After everything that she was told about Karofsky she didn't want to waist anymore time. Everything happens for a reason. She smiled to herself at all the memories that they have now. She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Santana was interrupted by her thoughts as she saw something out of the corner of her eye come up on her fast. Before she knew it Brittany had wrapped her arms around her and engulfed her into a tight hug. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

"I just heard what happened to Dave. I don't want to let go of you." Santana hugged Brittany tighter and kissed the crest of her neck where it met her shoulders. After a couple of minutes Brittany pulled away. "Santana I don't think I could handle you leaving me."

"I'm never going to leave you Britt." Santana reached over to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen from Brittany's face. "Brittany look at me." Santana lifted Brittany's chin as their eyes met. "I have come to realize that life is way to short. I know that I want to be with you for as long as possible." Brittany smiled at her weakly, "That's why you gave me this." Brittany held her hand in front of the both of them to show off her promise ring that Santana had given her. "That is exactly why I gave you that. Show every time you are scared or mad or hurt I want you to look at this," Santana took her hand, "and I want you to remember how much I love you." Brittany smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Next Day…**

Brittany and Santana were at Santana's locker smiling at each other and every so often Brittany would make a funny face at Santana. Santana was going over some homework in her locker with her binder set down inside the locker. "Brittany, Santana!" Kurt came up with them with Blaine close to his side. Santana and Brittany turned to look at him. "Sebastian just called Blaine."

"And?" Santana answered him "He wants us to meet him at the Lima Bean after school today."

"Good time to beat the crap out of that little prixie." Santana crossed her arms as Brittany looked at her. "Santana I think we should just be cautious and listen to him." Blaine said as he adjusted his strap on his bag. "Fine we will go, but as soon as he tries anything I'm releasing Snix." Brittany smiled as Santana grabbed her binder slamming her locker shut as everyone walked down the hallway.

* * *

**After confrontation with Sebastian and Mr. Schue Trust Circle**

Brittany walks hand in hand out of the auditorium. Brittany was making faces and swinging their hands back and forth. "I'm sorry about your grandma hun." Santana froze as they broke apart with Brittany moving to stand in front of Santana. "It's fine." Brittany looked at Santana sadly moving in to hug her. When they pulled apart Santana smiled at her. "You know there is one more thing that I am looking forward to." Brittany looked at Santana with question. "I'm looking forward to the day that I marry you." Santana said causing a familiar shade of red to show up on her face. She looked to the ground before looking back up to be met with Brittany smiling as big as she could. Brittany leaned in a kissed Santana. When the broke apart Brittany was still smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that." Brittany smiled grew more as she took Santana's hands in her own lacing their fingers together. "You're such a softy." Santana broke their hands apart and playfully hit Brittany's arm. "Am not." She then walked down the hall leaving a still smiling Brittany. "Are too!" She shouted down the hallway. Santana put her hand in the air waving off Brittany. Brittany jogged down the hall to meet up with Santana.

As they walked outside and ascended the concrete stairs they were met with Rachel who had Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Sugar behind her. "I'm so glad I ran into you guys I was just about to call you." Santana crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"Well I just wanted to know if you all would be my bridesmaids." Sugar jumped up and down and ran over to hug Rachel tight. "Yay!" Santana rolled her eyes. "Also I was wondering if maybe you guys wanted to meet at the bridal shop now to pick out your bridesmaids dresses?" There was a short pause before everyone agreed. Quinn stayed as quiet as possible as she crossed her arms. Everyone hugged Rachel except for Quinn. "Ok well then I will meet all you guys there ok?" Everyone nodded and ascended the stairs to get to their cars.

* * *

**After the Bridesmaid scene (Deleted Scene)**

Santana and Brittany walked into Santana's room as Santana closed the door behind them. "I wonder when this wedding is going to be?" Brittany said as she bounced over to Santana's bed and sat down. "I don't know, but she seemed a lot more twitchy than normal. I think something is going on with her a fetus face." Brittany shrugged her shoulders as Santana made her way over to set herself between Brittany's legs. Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's thighs. "What's on your mind?" Brittany asked as she watched Santana stare at a spot on the wall. "Do you think we are going to win tomorrow?" Santana didn't take her eyes off the spot on the wall. "I have no doubt in my mind that we are going to win." Santana looked down at Brittany. She gently leaned in and kissed her. Without breaking the kiss she gently leaned Brittany down on her bed and crawled on top of her. Brittany smiled into the kiss as her hands moved from the back of Santana's thighs to move up towards her butt. "Santana…" Santana pulled back from Brittany and looked at her. "I love you so much." Brittany moved her hands to place them on either side of Santana's cheek. Santana just smiled in return as she moved back down to kiss Brittany. Santana moved her head to attack Brittany's neck. Brittany moved her hands down Santana's chest in order to un zip her cheerios jacket. She quickly removed the jacket and tossed it onto the ground. She leaned her head back as Santana continued her kiss down Brittany's neck to her shoulder. Santana moved upwards and reconnected their lips. Both girls froze as they heard Brittany's phone go off. Santana laughed as Brittany looks at her apologetically. Santana sat up on Brittany as Brittany fished through her jacket pocket to pull her phone out. "Hello? Hey Sam…yea…we will…OK…see you tomorrow bye." Brittany hung up the phone as Santana looked at her questioningly. "Why is Sam calling you?"

"He just wanted to tell me that Mr. Schue said for us to be their earlier so we could go over moves with the girls from the trouble tones.

"OK?"

"Don't be jealous. You know he's with Mercedes and I am with someone very amazing." Santana smiled at Brittany. "Now where were we?" Brittany asked received a laugh from Santana who leaned back down kissing Brittany.

* * *

**After Show Circle…Backstage before New Directions Performance**

Brittany looked out from the curtains to see the crowd. She quickly closed the curtains and turned around to meet Santana's eyes with her arms crossed. "I told you not to look out there." Brittany laughed as her cheeks turned red because she knew that she was caught. "Sorry…"

"It's ok. I'm nervous too." Brittany walked up and smiled at Santana before pulling her into a hug. "Guys time to take your places." Blaine said as he walked up behind them. They girls pulled apart and watched as the boys and Rachel went out to take their places. "And now from William McKinley High School. Here is the New Directions!"

* * *

**After Performance**

Brittany jumped up and down as people stood to give them a standing ovation. She ran across the stage to get to Santana. Santana opened up her arms as Brittany ran in to give her a tight hug. "We did it!" They pulled apart with Brittany's hand around Santana's waist and Santana's around hers. They waved to the crowd as the curtains closed. They hugged each other one more time before Mr. Schue had them line up for the awards.

* * *

**After Winning**

Santana and Brittany were in the Bathroom with all the other girls getting into their bridesmaids dresses. Santana stepped out of the bathroom smoothing out her dress. The bathroom door opened as they saw Quinn step in with her cheerios uniform. "Oh my god Quinn!" Brittany says as she hugs Quinn. "I know coach Sylvester gave it to me early so I couldn't resist."

"I'm really proud of you Quinn." Santana said from the sink. Quinn moved between the glee girls and hugged Santana tightly. "Does this mean you are going to the wedding?"

"Yes. I just need to go home and get my dress." All the girls smiled. "I will see you girls there." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**Town Hall. Waiting for Quinn**

"Where are you Quinn." Rachel said underneath her breath. "Rachel were going to loose our spot. "Just hold on!" Rachel tapped her phone into her palm. She looked over to the clock. Brittany cuddled up into Santana who put her arm around her. "Do you think something happened?" She whispered into Santana's ear. "No I think she's just late."

"I don't know Santana, I'm getting a really bad feeling in my stomach."

"Are you sure it's not just that burrito you ate on the way over here?""No Santana -" Sue's phone started to ring as everyone turned around to look at her. "Sue speaking…" Sue's face dropped. Brittany sat up as everyone looked up over to Sue. Sue dropped her phone from her grasp as it hit the ground shattering. Will's eye grew larger as he stood up. "Sue what's wrong?" Sue got up from her seat and started to walk towards the door. "Sue!" Will shouted. She turned around to face the group and choked out her words. "We need to get to the hospital. Quinn was in a car accident."

* * *

_**An: Sorry for the delay I have been very busy. Here is a treat for you all.**_

_**Leave a review! **_

_*****SPOILER FOR DIVA EPISODE DON'T READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR********_

_**Ok so recently I have checked the new information coming in about the DIVA episode and it is going to be a really bad episode for us Brittana fans. Sorry to say and bring it down but my doubts seem to have been confirmed. Santana is coming back to lash out, but here is my take on it. In a recent interview with Naya she says that there are two ways for someone to deal to either lash out or deal with it. She hinted that Santana does both. Brittany is not just going to dump Sam and run back into Santana's arms. I saw a picture of cardinal cheerleaders so maybe she brings them back to get the edge over Sam. I think at first she is going to lash out and fight for Brittany but by the end of the episode she is going figure out that they don't work anymore and Brittany is happy with Sam. Therefore there is nothing left for Santana in Lima. Naya also says that a door closes for her in this episode. The only thing left in Lima is her Grandma or Brittany and i don't think the Grandma is going to accept her anytime soon. Sam is not going to give up Brittany. So i think the scene that they have alone in the auditorium or choir room is Santana letting go of Brittany for good. When she sings Girl on Fire I think it will be because she is so happy with Sam and she wishes nothing but the best for her. it was also posted that Santana has a new crush. I can't listen to the spoiler by Ryan saying two couples get back together by Valentines day. Those will be Rachel and Finn and Kurt and Blaine. The one who will be Pregnant or have a Pregnancy scare will be Will and Emma. I'm so disappointed in the way they have handled this story line. Brittany still loves Santana and I think they should get back together but do what Blaine did for Kurt and tell Santana to go to New York. That way Brittany graduates and moves to New york after graduation. But i'm sorry Brittana fans...you will just as angry as me when it finally airs. Private Message me if you would like to talk about this more or have any questions.**_


End file.
